A Different You
by Lina Shay
Summary: [Finished] An accident with Hermione's timeturner and Neville's potion thrusts her into an alternate dimention, in which Harry's a pratt, Neville's fameous and Draco is a hero.
1. Discontent

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I might make up my own characters later, but so far, it's just JK's characters.  
  
A/N: This story involves my imagination going wild. In result, everyone is out of character (being the point if the fic) and some strange events have come to pass. I just wanted to mention that this is complete imagination, just in case one of you reads over it and is all like, "What?! That wouldn't happen!" Of course, it wouldn't. It's my warped imagination. Ok? Got that straight? Good. And now for our feature presentation.  
  
A Different You  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter One: Discontent  
  
"...Furthermore, I saw your last report card, and I was quite disappointed with your Potions grade. Just because you have two boyfriends to entertain, doesn't mean you should lose sight of your academics. Boys may be more interesting than studies now, but there will come a time when you will wish you had paid more attention in class. Mind your grades and try not to dwell on girly silliness. That's my future Magical Doctor, or whatever they go by in the wizard world.   
  
Love always,  
  
Dr. S. Granger DDS"  
  
Hermione resented this. She was not silly. She didn't concern herself with girlish matters, nor did she consider Harry and Ron "boyfriends". Of course, they were boys and friends, and she cared for both of them. But boyfriends? That was the last thing she needed.  
  
An insinuating whistle echoed through the Great Hall. Hermione looked. Of course, it hadn't been directed at her. Some boy, either Dean Thomas and Justin Flitch-Fletchly (she couldn't exactly tell since they were sitting right next to each other) had whistled at Cho Chang as she walked by. As always, Cho wore her hair down and soft. It was probably loaded with magical hair charms. No one's normal hair could be that shinny and bounce like that.   
  
All the guys watched Cho as she walked by. It was revolting how guys lost it over a pretty face. Though Hermione tutted with disapproval, she was secretly wishing that it was her. With the exception of the Yule Ball fourth year, no one had ever looked at her that way. She had never been much desired. And Viktor Krum didn't count. He was one in a thousand students who never saw her at all.  
  
Hermione groaned loudly. She had just told herself that she wasn't silly, that girlish matters didn't appeal to her. It was all a big lie. Secretly, she wished that she could be everyday the way she was at the Yule Ball. What would people say, though? What would her mother say? Hermione could picture the utter disapproval. Her mum had never believed in flaunting oneself for boys. Cho's mum probably wasn't so feminist. Cho's mum probably taught her how to do her hair nice and how to act ladylike. Hermione just wished she had a mum more like that.  
  
"My life sucks!" Ron announced as he plopped himself down opposite of Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" Hermione asked, shoving her mother's letter into a book which was nearby.   
  
"Oh, haven't you heard?" Ron asked in shock. "It's all over school."  
  
"What?" Hermione queried, not remembering hearing a thing about him.  
  
"Hey, Weasley!" called the obnoxious voice which Hermione knew well as Draco Malfoy's.  
  
She turned to glare at him. Any reason he was calling over to the Gryffindor table had to be malicious. Everything about Malfoy was malicious. He had a pointed face which almost always displayed a cruel sneer. His blonde hair was slicked back fashionably to reveal his cold, blue eyes.  
  
"Saw you at practice," Malfoy went on, smiling in a rat-type way. "Tell me, is running into the goal hoop a new tactic I haven't heard of? Maybe you should show us how to make the correct facial expression."  
  
Malfoy screwed up his face. He looked half-constipated and half-sour. The Slytherins roared with laughter.  
  
"It's not like you were trying to run into the goal post," Hermione told Ron, trying to be comforting.   
  
"No, it's just my ruddy luck," Ron grumbled, "and on the very day that ferret-faced git was watching."  
  
"Don't mind Malfoy," Hermione insisted, taking her friend's hand. "Even if you didn't do anything wrong at practice, Malfoy could find a reason to make a oaf out of himself laughing."  
  
"That's because I can't do a bloody thing right," Ron whined. "You heard the howler I got this morning. Even my own parents think I'm a disappointment."  
  
"All parents say those things when they're angry," Hermione insisted. "You don't really think your mum would hang you by your toes over a pit of Blast-Ended Skrewts, do you?"  
  
"I s'pose not," Ron sighed discontentedly. "I just wish I wasn't such a blundering idiot all the time."  
  
"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "We best be getting to class."  
  
"Oh, great!" Ron threw his hands into the air. "I didn't even get to eat my lunch, I spent so much time in the bloody hospital wing."  
  
Ron and Hermione stood up together. She truly felt sorry for him. It never really seemed like things were ever going well for Ron.  
  
"Weasley!" Malfoy called.  
  
Hermione glared back at him. Malfoy screwed-up his face again, imitating Ron. The Slytherins laughed.  
  
"That's great, Malfoy," Hermione said odiously. "That's the best you've ever looked."   
  
Malfoy shot an evil looked at her, saying to his friends, "I always thought mudbloods shouldn't have the right to but into REAL wizard matters."  
  
Hermione quickly took Ron's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. The two quickly came upon Harry.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron demanded. "Angelina was going mental about you missing practice."  
  
"I got detention," Harry groaned. "I wasn't even doing anything wrong. I just went into Snape's office to ask him about that report. The git wasn't even there, so I went to leave him a note when he walked in and thought I was stealing Potion ingredients or some nonsense. He said I had to serve detention that moment."  
  
"In the middle of the day?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
Harry shrugged, saying, "He knew that I had Quidditch practice. I think he did it on purpose. He always has to make my life harder."  
  
"The git just can't let things go," Ron muttered.  
  
"Yeah, and anytime Malfoy does anything wrong, Snape looks the other way," Harry grumbled. "I just wish he wasn't so nice to Malfoy and evil to us. Oh, wouldn't it be a riot if Snape was nice to us for a change and always picked on Malfoy instead."  
  
"Keep dreaming, Harry," Ron said, laughing.  
  
The three of them got to Potions class and sat in their usual spot. Snape glared at them the moment they entered the room.   
  
"Today, we're working on the Velocity Potion," Snape droned. "You will find the instructions on page two hundred and fifty seven. Turn there now."  
  
Hermione instantly turned to the page he specified. She knew this potion well. It happened to be one of the ones's she had already studied. Quickly, she began with the liquid gru and powdered Futec bones. Just then, Malfoy and his two stooges walked into the Potions room.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Professor," Malfoy said with a sly smile.  
  
"That's all right, Malfoy. Take a seat," Snape muttered.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged looks. If any of them had come in late, Snape would surely have taken points from Gryffindor. As Malfoy walked by Neville Longbottom, he kicked over his cauldron, watching amused as Neville struggled to wipe up the muck spread across the floor.  
  
"Longbottom, can't you do a thing right?" Snape shot at him.  
  
"But, Professor, that's not fair!" Hermione protested. "Malfoy kicked over his cauldron."  
  
"Me?" Malfoy asked, looking innocent.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you kindly return to your Potion," Snape said, folding his arms.  
  
Hermione did go back to her Potion, but as she cut up her flobble worms and shredded the mandrake root, she imagined they were Snape and Malfoy.   
  
After Neville had cleaned up his Potion, he started over again. Hermione knew instantly that he was doing it wrong. He had put in the doxy fur before he was supposed to. And what on earth was he doing with the billy wig stinger. That wasn't supposed to be in the Potion. Hermione figured she would put him right quickly before Snape saw. Casually, Hermione walked up to the ingredients cabinet to get some more Re'em blood. She was on her way toward Neville, when Malfoy stuck out his foot and tripped her. Hermione stumbled into Neville's cauldron, knocking his potion all over herself. When the muck hit her time-turner, it began to steam a load of dark purple smoke. It was everywhere. Hermione couldn't even see, but she had the queerest feeling.  
  
A/N: Alright, I know it's not very grippping, but I think this will turn out being a really good story. Please look for the next chapter. 


	2. Uncertain

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.   
  
A/N: Again, this is completely my strange imagination. Oh, and let's disregard the fact that Hermione's a muggleborn, shall we? It doesn't really go much with the story from here on out.  
  
A Different You  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Two: Uncertain  
  
"Fescura!" Snape casted and the smoke immediate cleared.  
  
"You all right, Hermione?" Harry said as he and Ron came into view.   
  
They stood over her, both looked different somehow. Instead of their usual comb-it-and-go hairdos, both Harry and Ron's hair was styled. Ron's red hair was combed to the side and was rather fluffy while Harry's jet black hair was gelled back. Hermione figured that this was just a adverse reaction to the steam of Neville's potion.  
  
"Dear me," Ron uttered, looking revolted. "You have stuff all over you, Hermione. I would recommend a change of clothing."  
  
"What?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Ron's strange behavior.   
  
"You can't be nice and pretty with that brainless idiot's potion all over you," Harry insisted, folding his arms and smirking in a way she had never seen him smirk. It was hard to explain, like he had a delicious secret that no one else knew.  
  
Hermione tried to think of why Harry would call Neville brainless. It was awfully mean of him.  
  
"Help me up, will you?" Hermione said, holding a hand out to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Dear me, no," Ron sneered. "You have sticky stuff all over your fingers."  
  
Hermione gawked at him. Was Ron mad at her or something?  
  
"I'll help, baby," Harry said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Just a second."  
  
Baby?   
  
He used the handkercheif as a glove and helped Hermione to her feet. Harry gave her that knowing smirk, slipping his handkercheif back into his pocket.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom!" Snape yelled at Neville, whose face was in his hands, probably covering up his embarrassment. "You could have killed Miss Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But, Professor, it wasn't his fault!" Hermione protested. "Malfo-"  
  
"Sure it wasn't, Miss Granger," Snape said with a smile. "Why don't you go back to your seat with Harry and leave discipline to me?"  
  
"But-" Hermione began, but Harry put an arm around her and led her back to her seat.  
  
"That was weird," She said to Harry. "Did you see the way Snape was smiling at me?"  
  
"'Course," Harry chuckled. "Severus likes you."  
  
Severus? Since when were Harry and Snape on a first-name basis? There was something strange going on here. Maybe that smoke did something to her.  
  
"I'm confused," she voiced, putting a hand to her head.  
  
"Calm down, baby," Harry cooed softly, his arm still around her. "Class is nearly over. We'll get you all cleaned up then, so you'll be nice and pretty again."  
  
Hermione gawked at him. Why was he talking to her like she was a child? And why did he keep calling her "baby"? She looked at Ron for some hint of surprise, but he just looked bored.   
  
"Will you two quit yammering?" Ron shot at Hermione and Harry. "I'm trying to count my many great attributes."   
  
Hermione blinked at him. Maybe that smoke drove Harry and Ron mad or something. They certainly weren't acting like they should.  
  
"Fifty-seven..." Ron counted.  
  
Hermione had to assume that it would wear off. She decided to just go on with her potion and not think about it too much. She continued to shred her mandrake root.   
  
"Fifty-nine...Dear me, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione looked at him instantly.  
  
"What are you doing, baby?" Harry asked her with that smirk.  
  
"Shredding the Mandrake root for the potion," Hermione explained, not sure what was wrong.  
  
"Our potions done," Harry told her.  
  
"Is it?" Hermione posed, not remembering finishing the potion.  
  
"I think being dirty is really affecting her," Ron announced.  
  
Hermione looked about the room to see if anyone else was seeing how odd Harry and Ron were acting. All the students were too busy with their own potions. No else seemed out of place at all, but no one noticed that Harry and Ron were? Then she spotted something rather odd. Malfoy was sitting next to Neville. He wasn't sitting there before and for what purpose was he sitting there? While Neville frantically worked on his potion, Malfoy snuck an alihotsy leaf into the cauldron. Hermione was about to warn Neville when she realized that the leaf would counteract the billy wig stinger, so that it would not ruin the potion. Why would Malfoy be helping Neville?  
  
There was something different about Malfoy, now that she looked. His hair wasn't slicked back, but worn loosely. And he was smiling pleasantly instead of his normal malicious grin. Malfoy leaned over and whispered something to Neville. Then they both laughed together. That had to be wrong. Malfoy's gaze casually wandered to Hermione. When he saw her watching at him, he looked surprised. His gaze was soon followed by Neville's. That was when Hermione saw it. She gasped and looked instantly at Harry to see if it was true. It was.   
  
"Dear me, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Neville has your scar."   
  
A/N: More interesting, do you think?  
  
A/N2: Thank you, Girlyrockstar and Mia Hindo for being my first reveiws on this fic. I hope you continue to have as high an oppinion of the story. And don't be surprised if I don't normally update this quickly. I was just so excited that I got reveiws. 


	3. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: Not one of the Harry Potter characters are mine.   
  
A/N: This is just a reminder, I have one nutty imagination and this is the result.  
  
A/N2: Thanks to all my reviewers: Padfoot04, yeah she didn't have her time-turner, but the story wouldn't have worked without it. I'm glad yuo like it, Mia Hindo. dcyberpnoyMioneDrayloverc. Mr. MooMoo's Unnamed Minion, about Harry...you'll find out. eman, yeah all the Hr/DM's I've read were like that, too. I mean, don't people have imagination?   
  
A Different You  
  
by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Three: Dazed and Confused  
  
Harry gave her a confused look. "What scar is that?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the desk. That had to be it. Neville was now the boy who lived. It must have been when that potion hit Hermione's time-turner, it caused everything to change. Somehow, Neville was chosen by Voldemort instead of Harry. But that didn't explain why Snape and Harry called each other by their first names and why Neville was friends with Malfoy. There had to be more to this mess than just a scar.  
  
After class, Hermione kept a sharp eye about her for more clues as to what was going on here. Harry kept annoyingly close while Ron tailed them indifferently, still counting.   
  
"Let's head right to the common room and get you nice and pretty again," Harry said to her.  
  
Hermione was beginning to hate it when they said she was pretty. It felt like they were being facetious or something. She tried her best to ignore Harry and his odd smirk and the way he talked to her.  
  
Hermione started up the stone staircase.  
  
"Where are you going, baby?" Harry called to her.  
  
She looked back at them, saying, "The common room."  
  
Harry laughed, saying, "No, baby. The common room isn't up there."  
  
Hermione stared at them, confused.  
  
"Our common room is here in the dungeon," Harry told her.  
  
"What, but Gryffindor common is-" Hermione began.  
  
Harry and Ron started laughing hysterically.   
  
"Baby," Harry laughed. "We aren't in Gryffindor. We're in Slytherin."  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped, looking at their robes. Harry and Ron both had the Slytherin crest. She looked down at herself. Underneath the grey-green stains, she could make out the Slytherin crest on her own robes. She gasped.  
  
"Baby, I think you've had a tough day," Harry said kindly, taking her hand and leading her down from the stairs. "First you break a nail in History of Magic. Then you find a split end in Herbology. This potion deal is just making it worse. Why don't I talk to Severus and get you excused from the rest of classes? Then you can sit in your dormitory and primp to your heart's delight. Sound like fun?"  
  
Hermione was too shocked to say anything. She just let Harry and Ron lead the way to Slytherin common room. They took her all the way to a room, apparently her's, and sat her down on a bed. Harry sat down beside her, running a hand up her cheek.  
  
"You're going to be fine once you get cleaned up," Harry whispered to her.  
  
He stood up and left the room with Ron. Hermione began to cry. She didn't like this place. She hated it. She wanted to go back to the world she belonged in. Everything was just too wrong.  
  
After crying for a bit, Hermione got out of her spoiled clothes and took a shower. She took a long shower, just leaning against the wall, letting the warm water run down her body. She kept trying to tell herself that she was in a dream. That smoke from Neville's potion knocked her out and this was just some crazy dream.   
  
When Hermione finally felt like it was OK to leave the shower, she went to her trunk and looked for something to just wear around. To her surprise, the only clothes she had were revealing. Her least promiscuous outfit was a jean skirt and white sleeveless shirt. It wasn't what she would normally wear, but it was all she had. In the mirror, she looked the same as ever. Her hair was a frizzy mess and she was just plain.   
  
"You aren't going out like that, are you?" came a low voice.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking around. There was no one.  
  
"This looks better, don't it?" came the voice again.  
  
Hermione looked back in the mirror. Her frizzy hair was now smooth and shiny with curls at the ends. She wore lipstick and rouge and mascara. She did look rather nice this way.   
  
"Say 'Thank you, Mr. Guise'," the voice said again.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Guise," Hermione muttered, still looking for the owner of the voice.   
  
The voice said nothing more. Hermione let it go and left the dormitory. She walked out of the common room and back up to the Entrance Hall. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she had to see what else she could find out about this world.  
  
She spotted Dumbledore in an odd way. He was walking along the corridor, hunched over with his hand out to nothing at all. Hermione quickly ran to him. If anyone knew what was going on, it had to be Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster!" Hermione breathed as she came up to him.  
  
"Here, chicky chicky," Dumbledore cooed at the ground, not noticing her there.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Is that you, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, not looking up from the floor.  
  
"No, Professor," Hermione insisted. "It's me, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled to himself, turning his pale eyes briefly to her. "I knew you would come."  
  
Dumbledore gave her a little smile, then continued down the corridor, calling, "Here Chicky chicky!" at invisible nothings.  
  
"Professor," Hermione said, walking after him, "I need to speak with you. I must know what's going on here."  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore began, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione," she corrected.  
  
"You can't always rely on what you see," Dumbledore said, looking deeply into her eyes. "People aren't skin deep. There's something more to find in us all."   
  
"But, Professor, I just want to go home," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Isn't that your REAL Problem?" Dumbledore posed, giving her a little smile before he bent over again. "Here, chicky chicky!"   
  
Dumbledore wobbled down the hall. Hermione stared after him, not sure she understood what he meant.  
  
Hermione saw fit to join Harry and Ron at dinner. She had to remind herself to sit at the Slytherin table, since she was so use to the Gryffindor one.   
  
"You look lovely, baby," Harry told her, smirking at her in that weird way that he did.   
  
Hermione tried to ignore it. She was looking about, avoiding Harry's look, when she spotted Malfoy and Neville again. They sat and laughed to each other. It seemed so surreal every time she saw this. Could it really be that Malfoy wasn't such a prat? A light dinging echoed through the hall. Snape had tapped his fork on his goblet to get everyone's attention. He stood up.  
  
"Good evening," Snape muttered. "I would like to announce that Mr. Filch has been given my permission to start a character-enrichment program. Select members of the student body will be placed in his care. Be sure to show up if he informs you that you have been chosen. If I hear that ANYONE has skipped Mr. Filch's character-enrichment class, I will personally see that you are punished."  
  
"Character-Enrichment?" Hermione whispered to herself, confused.  
  
"Oh, you know, baby," Harry chuckled. "Floggings."  
  
"What?" Hermione gasped. "But he can't do that! Why doesn't someone stop him, McGonagal, Dumbledore?"  
  
"Are you nutters, Hermione?" Ron shot at her. "McGonagal's been gone for years and Dumbledore's just, well, mental."  
  
"But-" Hermione said desperately, looking up at the teacher table.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something, then Snape put his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and pushed him back down. Dumbledore sat willingly. Snape pushed Dumbledore's goblet toward him, and Dumbledore drank it.   
  
"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who?" Harry retorted, reaching for a plate of candied yams.  
  
"Dumbledore," Hermione clarified. "Why does he go around the castle chasing invisible chickens?"  
  
"Don't you even remember," Ron scoffed. "The bloke went bonkers third year, after McGonagal was killed in that wand accident."  
  
"Wand accident?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry.  
  
"You know," Harry insisted. "It was when Mr. Pettigrew had his wand misfire. Longbottom, Malfoy, McGonagal and Filch were all caught in it."  
  
"Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew?" Hermione gasped.   
  
She glanced up at the teacher's table and saw Peter Pettigrew sitting on the other side of Snape than Dumbledore was. Pettigrew lifted his glass, smiling his rat-like smile. Hermione pulsed with enmity.   
  
"But he works for You-Know-Who!"  
  
"I really think that your mishap today really messed you up," Ron announced. "You're more dense than usual."   
  
Pettigrew had a wand misfire, which happened to be near Neville, the-boy-who-lived in this world. It didn't make sense. Pettigrew must have been trying to kill Neville, and afterward made up the excuse that his wand misfired. And McGonagal was dead? Dumbledore was crazy? How was she ever to get back home? 


	4. Annoyance

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the Harry Potter characters, I'd be rich. Since I'm not, it's obvious that I do not own them.  
  
A/N: I know things are going a little slow with the romance, but I need to set things up before I get into that. I hope you aren't too bored.  
  
A/N2: Thanks for the reveiws, Mia Hindo, Padfoot04, and Eman. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Work, boys and signing up for classes are making life really hectic. Anyway, to make up for the long wait, I'm giving you two chapters. And after this, I'm going to try to update once a week. Is that ok with you?  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Four: Annoyance  
  
Hermione went straight to her dormitory after dinner. She lay in bed, thinking about what she had learned while Milicent Bulstrode and Pansy Perkinson sat up chattering. Hermione wondered why McGonagal's death would drive Dumbledore to insanity. She was sure that Dumbledore had been close to many people who have died. He would be sad, to be sure, but Dumbledore was something different. He couldn't be driven mad. He was the most powerful wizard in the world. It didn't make sense. Unless, in this world Dumbledore was different, like Harry and Ron and Malfoy. Maybe Dumbledore was really weak. It was a terrible thought. Without Dumbledore, everyone was in danger.  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning, she half-expected to see the ceiling of the Potion's class or even the Hospital Wing. No, she was looking up at the canopy of the four-poster bed, which wasn't her's, in a room, which wasn't her's, in a house, which wasn't her's, in a world, which wasn't her's. Hermione wanted to cry.  
  
She got up and got dressed with the other girls in her room. Hermione stared at her hopeless reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Turn that frown up-side-down!" said that voice she had heard the other day. "Or not even I can make your reflection pleasing."  
  
The mirror rippled like water for a moment, then cleared. Hermione's hair was up in an elegant french-twist. Her eyes were shadowed with a lovely royal purple. She looked really nice, though it didn't improve her mood. Even with a mirror that made her beautiful, she still didn't want to be here.  
  
"You're so lucky, Hermione," Pansy sighed. "I wish my mom would buy me a Mr. Guise."  
  
Hermione half-smile, shrugging.  
  
As Hermione left the common room with Harry and Ron, she almost stepped right on Mrs. Norris. Hermione gasped and stepped back as the cat glared up at her with blood red eyes.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" the cat hissed in Mr. Filch's voice.  
  
Hermione thought she had hallucinated for a moment.  
  
"If you even ruffled my fur, I'll have you initiating into my character-enrichment program," the cat growled, looking over it's fur.  
  
"Come on, Filch," Harry chuckled, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "It was an accident."  
  
"Accident or no-" Filch the cat began.  
  
"You wouldn't want me to tell my father of what you've been threatening, would you?" Harry asked, warningly.  
  
His father? Harry's dad was alive. Of course, if Neville was chosen instead of Harry, then Harry's parents would have never died.  
  
Filch the cat turned his red eyes up to Harry. "You're lucky none of my hairs are out of place."  
  
With that, Filch the cat scurried down the hall. Hermione stared after him in shock.  
  
"He was just teasing, baby," Harry insisted. "He wouldn't do anything to my girl."  
  
"Filch is a cat?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry.  
  
"'Course," Harry laughed. "He has been for years."  
  
"But, he's a CAT?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Harry, I don't know how you can stand to be with someone so SLOW," Ron scoffed.  
  
Harry let out a long breath. "Baby, Filch has been a cat since third year, remember? In the wand accident."  
  
"The one where McGonagal was killed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, baby" Harry cooed. "Now, you're getting it."  
  
"But why would this accident KILL McGonagal but just turn Filch into a cat?" Hermione queried.  
  
"Must have been different spells," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Both misfires?" Hermione posed.  
  
"Best not to think about it," Harry insisted, leading Hermione down the hall.  
  
The first class of the day was Charms with Gryffindor. Hermione found herself looking for Malfoy and Neville. She wasn't sure why. She spotted them, sitting together and laughing more. It seemed the two were always having a great time. Hermione had to wonder what they talked about all the time. Curious, Hermione headed over and took a seat behind them. Harry and Ron followed, confused.  
  
"We never sit here, baby," Harry informed.  
  
"I know," Hermione insisted. "I wanted to sit here. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
She had little experience with wicked-whiles nor did she approve of them, but she batted her eyes at Harry anyway. He grinned and told her that they would sit wherever she wanted to. Hermione couldn't believe it had actually worked.  
  
"Hey," Harry began, placing an arm around Hermione, "want to meet later?"  
  
The way he said this made Hermione's skin crawl. Everything about this Harry made her fill ill at ease. His voice prickled the back of her neck and his smirk scared her somehow.  
  
"Meet? Whatever for?" Hermione said, trying not to appear as uncomfortable as she felt.  
  
Harry smirked, then scooted closer to her. In a whisper, he said, "You know, getting in some alone time before our next class."  
  
Hermione had a feeling that was what he meant. And she had no intention of having alone time with THIS Harry.  
  
"Dear me, I had already planned to do research for that History of Magic report," Hermione insisted, assuming they had one.  
  
Hermione noticed that Malfoy leaned back and slightly cocked his head. She wondered if he was listening in or something.  
  
"Quit joking, baby," Harry laughed. "Why don't we slip up to the common room for some snoggling?"  
  
Hermione tried to remain calm, ignoring the desire to elbow him in the stomach.  
  
"I have already told you that I am QUITE busy," Hermione muttered, pulling away from his tenticle-like arms.  
  
Harry stared at her in confusion. Malfoy leaned back even more, so much that he almost fell backward. He straightened up instantly and turned his attention to professor Flitwick. Hermione listened for the rest of class for a conversation between Malfoy and Neville. The only time they talked was when Neville didn't understand something, then Malfoy kindly explained it to him. Hermione had this warm feeling every time this happened.  
  
A/N: All right, I bet you're all saying, "What the heck!" about the Filch thing. During my origional planning, everything was supposed to just be messed up without reason. I thought it would be major funny if Filch turned into his cat. When I did the re-planning, I had to create a way that this would happen. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but the whole story doesn't make a lot of sense. 


	5. SHOCKED!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. He's so cute!!! Though in this story he's a total jerk.  
  
A/N: This chappy has more Draco.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Five: SHOCKED !!  
  
Hermione mostly avoided talking to Harry and Ron until class was over. Malfoy whispered something to Neville, which Hermione couldn't make out, then ran off out of class. Neville took his time packing away his things.  
  
"Do you think my nose is more attractive or my ear?" Ron pondered.  
  
Hermione tried not to laugh.  
  
"Your nose, definitely," Harry insisted, smirking. "You have two ears so how can one possible be unique."  
  
"Very true, Harry," Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep in the giggles.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here," Harry announced, standing up.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood up with him and the three walked out of the Charms room.  
  
"I have to find Dumbledore," Hermione insisted to Harry and Ron, figuring that following him might lead to some clues.  
  
"I'll show you where he is," Harry offered, giving her that strange smirk. "I just happen to know."  
  
Something about that sentence felt wrong. Not that she thought he was lying, but why would Harry know where Dumbledore was at that exact moment. She didn't really want Harry's company anyway, but she figured that she could just get rid of him once he had shown her where to find Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione followed Harry down the corridor. He frequently looked behind them as if he thought someone was following. Hermione stopped looking back after Harry had done it the seventh time. There was nothing ever there. After a few more glances back, Harry stopped and smirked at Hermione.  
  
"That Dumbledore excuse was kinda lame," Harry told her. "I mean, who would want to see Dumbledore. But it did get us away from the crowd. You had me worried in class with all that report stuff."  
  
Hermione was about to ask what in the world he was talking about, when Harry flung open the nearest broom closet and shoved Hermione in. She hit against the back wall, confused. Harry came at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her's. Hermione tried to squirm but Harry only tightened his grip. Suddenly, his tongue broke through her teeth and swam about in her mouth. Hermione had never been so infuriated. She kicked Harry in the shin, which loosened his grip. Then she pushed passed him and ran into the corridor.  
  
"Hermione, what the bleeding Merlin is wrong with you!" Harry demanded, limping out of the closet.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, wiping some of Harry's drool off her lip. "Never EVER do that again, you hear me?"  
  
"Baby, what did I do?" Harry asked obliviously.  
  
"You pompous knave!" Hermione cried, smacking Harry hard across the face.  
  
Harry glared at her, then walked away. Hermione went to storm in the other direction, but almost ran into Malfoy. Great! All she needed was the likes of Malfoy. Small clapping came from the little house elf at Malfoy's heel. It was Dobby.  
  
"Wonderfully done," Dobby smiled up at her.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry that we overheard you," Malfoy apologized, smiling kindly. "I'm guessing it was a private argument, but we just happened by-"  
  
Hermione put her hand over her face. Whatever crazy thing was going on had to be fixed. She didn't like it here. She didn't know who to trust and who she was supposed to hate.  
  
"Are you all right?" Malfoy asked in concern. "Should I get a teacher?"  
  
"No," Hermione breathed, trying not to cry. "I'm all right. I'm just so confused. It's not supposed to be like this."  
  
"I think you should sit down," Malfoy insisted. "Let's go to the Great Hall."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. Malfoy reluctantly put a comforting arm around her, then led her up to he Great Hall. Malfoy sat her down at the Gryffindor table. He and Dobby sat on either sides of her. Hermione rested her head in her hands and glanced over at Malfoy.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Malfoy suggested, not looking very hopeful.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I thought not," Malfoy muttered, looking down at the table, "especially with me."  
  
Malfoy looked sad, which confused Hermione.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you some dense questions?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Not usually," Malfoy shrugged.  
  
Hermione decided to let his response go without thought.  
  
"Neville is the one who survived You-Know-Who's curse," Hermione reminded herself. "So, when did you two become friends?"  
  
"Um," Malfoy began, taken aback by the question. "First year. He lost his toad, Trevor, and came into my compartment looking for him. I helped him find it. It was only after that, during the sorting, that I found out he was THE Neville Longbottom. We got sorted into Gryffindor together and have just been friends ever since."  
  
"Why did you help him?" Hermione queried.  
  
"Well, I felt sorry for the bloke," Malfoy shrugged. "He was crawling around the Hogwarts Express, looking for that toad. No one else would help him. As I recall, he asked Potter, Weasley and yourself if you had seen his toad. You guys just laughed at him."  
  
Hermione felt suddenly embarrassed. It hadn't even really been HER that did it, but she still felt guilty.  
  
"After Potter found out that he was Neville Longbottom, he tried to make friends," Malfoy went on. "Neville was too smart for that. After the way Potter and you guys had treated him, he knew you were bad news." Malfoy glanced up at Hermione in regret. "I mean, that Potter was bad news."  
  
"Yeah, I think I learned that today," Hermione sighed.  
  
"You've known him for six years, and it took you until now?" Malfoy said in upset surprise.  
  
"As everyone keeps reminding me, I guess I've been pretty dense," Hermione muttered, leaning forward on the table.  
  
"You aren't dense," Malfoy insisted. "You're just....naive."  
  
Hermione had to smile. Malfoy was defending her counterpart's cruel behavior.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione began.  
  
"You can call me Draco," Malfoy muttered, watching her nervously.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure she was ready to call him by his first name just yet. "Why are you so nice?"  
  
"Excuse me," Malfoy laughed in embarrassment.  
  
Hermione guessed that wasn't the best way to put the question.  
  
"Why aren't you like your dad?" Hermione asked, but then she figured if everyone was opposite, then Mr. Malfoy would be too.  
  
"My dad?" Malfoy repeated in surprise. "Well, I never really knew my dad. He was killed along with my mum when I was one-year-old."  
  
Hermione gazed off in thought. Malfoy's parents were dead? That would explain why he wasn't malicious like he was in her world. But why would his parents be dead in this world and not her own?  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione proceeded cautiously, "how did they die?"  
  
Malfoy took a sharp breath, then told her. "You know that Death Eater attack fifteen years ago? My parents were both there. I was there, too, as a matter of fact. If it hadn't been for James Potter, I'd be dead along with them. Unfortunately, James didn't survive the attack."  
  
"Oh," Hermione muttered lowly. Then she remembered that Harry had threatened to tell his father on Filch. If James Potter had died fifteen years ago, then who was Harry calling his father?  
  
"You know all this, though," Malfoy insisted. "After all, your mother was killed there too."  
  
"MY MUM?!" Hermione gasped. 


	6. Grieved

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Dang, it's annoying to write this.  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reveiwing. I'd name you off as usual, but I'm sort of in a hurry and I'd have to go back to my email site to do that. Thanks still.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Six: Grieved  
  
"Hermione...er...are you ok?" Malfoy asked, looking concerned.  
  
Hermione placed a hand over her mouth as her mind raced. Her mother was dead? She knew this world was something unreal, but what if she couldn't get back? What if there was no way that she would ever see her mum again? Suddenly, Hermione remembered when her mother use to sit beside her in her bed and tell her all sorts of stories. She told stories of dragons and unicorns and wizards. Hermione used to think they were all just fairy tales. Then when Hermione started going to Hogwarts, she could now tell her mum stories, but this time they were real. Hermione just couldn't stand the thought that her mum would never tell or listen to a story ever again.  
  
"Hermione, did I-" Malfoy began worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malfoy," Hermione cut in. "I-I just can't talk right now."  
  
Hermione instantly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. She wanted to cry. She wanted to die. She knew her mum gave her a hard time now and then, but she loved her mum. She told her everything. She missed the hugs. She missed the fussing about her grades. She missed the way her mum use to brush her finger down Hermione's cheek and say, "Who's my future doctor?" Tears streamed down Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"Dear me, Hermione," came Ron's pert voice. "You're make-up is running."  
  
Hermione stopped and glanced up at the redheaded snob.  
  
"I do believe there is something wrong with you," Ron announced. "Harry informed me of what happened between you two, and I have one thing to say. You've gone bonkers."  
  
"Well, I have something so say to you," Hermione began. Then she outright screamed, "YOU ARE THE MOST SELF-ABSORBED BRAGGART I'VE EVER MET! I CAN'T STAND EVEN BEING AROUND YOU!"  
  
"Well, well," Ron tutted, his hands on his hips. "I do believe someone is being rude. I can't abide rude people."  
  
"AND I CAN'T ABIDE BLOCKHEADS LIKE YOU!" Hermione shouted.  
  
With that, she pushed passed Ron and ran up the stairs. She couldn't go back to Slytherin common. She had to find place that was familiar. Anything. Bawling her eyes out, Hermione made her way to the portrait of the fat lady. Though she did not know the password, she needed to be near Gryffindor common. She sat herself down next to the portrait and cried into her arms.  
  
"My dear, are you all right?" the fat lady asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, just kept crying, her whole body quivering.  
  
"I want to go home," Hermione whispered. "Oh, please God, I want to go home."  
  
"Here, chicky chicky!"  
  
Hermione instantly looked up as Dumbledore waddled down the corridor, chasing his invisible chickens. He saw her when he came near and gave her a kind smile.  
  
"Minerva, you look forlorn there," Dumbledore said quietly, leaning on his cain.  
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione muttered, wiping a tear away.  
  
Dumbledore groaned as he lowered himself to sit beside her. He smiled over at her.  
  
"My dear," Dumbledore began, "I do believe I have a talent for knowing about people. There's something I can see in you."  
  
Hermione looked up at his pale blue eyes, listening intently.  
  
"You've got 20/20 eyes," Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione lowered her head, disappointed.  
  
"See what's going on," Dumbledore advised. "And don't drink the pumpkin juice."  
  
Hermione stood up, yelling, "I just found out that my mum is dead! Both my best friends couldn't give a bezoar about me! I feel all alone, and I don't know how to get home! And all you, the greatest wizard, have to say to me is to not drink pumpkin juice?! In my world, your a great wizard. Here, I think you're nothing!"  
  
Dumbledore used his cane to stand up, then said, "Now, isn't that your REAL problem?"  
  
He shook his head at her, then walked off, saying, "Here, chicky, chicky."  
  
Hermione covered her face with her hands. It was hopeless.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. 


	7. Scared

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: I'm afraid I got a little behind again. My classes are really kicking my butt. But I remembered you guys...if a little late.  
  
A/N2: Thanks so much for reveiwing,CoupeLaFromage- I'll see about your request, Tears-That-Fall, Kara Black, Mia Hindo,bmxridergurl, periwinklemagic, and Serenity(). Thanks so much. You guys really make writing this worth it.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Seven: Scared  
  
As she watched Dumbledore the nut disappear down the corridor, she felt this queer feeling come over her. It was like she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly prickled and stood on end. Hermione looked behind her. The long corridor was empty, eerie empty. Without reason, the torches went low and a chill entered the corridor. Hermione rubbed her arms, staring into the darkness. Then she saw a glint, a yellow glint in the dark. What was it? She took a step in that direction. It glinted again, this time closer.  
  
"Lumos!" Hermione casted, holding up her wand which was now lit.  
  
The glint had become two golden lights, coming closer in an eerie floating manner just above the floor. Hermione took a step back, suddenly very afraid. It still came closer. It was just outside her circle of light, when Hermione backed into something. She cried out in fright and turned to face whatever evil thing it was.  
  
"I didn't mean to frighten you," Malfoy said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Hermione looked back where the golden lights were. There was nothing.  
  
"This corridor isn't usually this dark," Malfoy observed. "Kind of creepy, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione muttered as the torches slowly rose again.  
  
"Listen," Malfoy began nervously, "I'm sorry I brought up your mum. I just figured it had been so long that you wouldn't be bothered by it. I was wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Hermione insisted, feeling that pang when he mentioned her mum.  
  
Malfoy smiled at her, staring into her eyes. It gave her a warm feeling that she couldn't explain. Why was he staring at her like that? Hermione began to get really self-conscious. What was he staring at?!  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione said to snap him back to reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Malfoy muttered, looking away. "I guess I just spaced."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Hermione queried, curious.  
  
"Thinking, uh..." Malfoy sputtered. "Quidditch. There's a Quidditch game this afternoon. Are you going to come to the Quidditch game?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione shrugged, wondering what the point would be. Quidditch was exciting because it was her house and her friend Harry. Now, this wasn't her house nor her friend. "Who's playing?"  
  
"Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
Of course!  
  
"It's likely to be a riveting game," Malfoy insisted.  
  
"I might as well go," Hermione shrugged. "It's not like I can think of anything better to do. Is Harry still a Seeker?"  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy said as if she was a ditz. Hermione hated that.  
  
"Well, I won't be rooting for Slytherin, that's for sure," Hermione announced.  
  
"You can root for...er...me," Malfoy muttered. "I mean, you could root for my team, Gryffindor. I'm the Gryffindor Keeper."  
  
"Keeper?" Hermione asked in surprise. "I wouldn't have pegged you for that."  
  
"Uh, OK," Malfoy shrugged. "Anyway, you could keep Neville company, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all," Hermione insisted. "Neville's a fine chap."  
  
Malfoy smiled.  
  
That afternoon, Hermione headed up to the Quidditch pitch. She did not wear a green rosette like the other Slytherins. She didn't wear anything to show a real preference. In fact, she wasn't really thinking about the game. She thought about that thing in the dark. The two lights might have been eyes. Something with bright yellow eyes might have attacked her had Malfoy not come along. It was a scary thing to think about.  
  
"Uh, Her-Hermione," came a voice almost too quiet to hear.  
  
Hermione looked over at Neville, standing nervously and trying not to look directly at her.  
  
"Hello, Neville," Hermione greeted.  
  
Neville's ear went all-the-sudden very pink. He shifted his weight, twisting his fingers.  
  
"Uh, hi," He muttered. "I just thought I'd...uh...say h-hi....cause, well, Draco said that you were dif-different."  
  
Hermione laughed at this. All this time, she was thinking about how different everything around her was. She didn't realize how different she was from the Hermione they were use to.  
  
"That's really a matter for debate," Hermione told him. "Wow, you ARE different!" Neville exclaimed.  
  
"I believe you are my escort for this event," Hermione said, looping her arm around his.  
  
Neville smiled, blushing, as they walked up to the stands. Neville chose front seats in the Gryffindor section. This was the first thing that seemed familiar since she got here. Though the teams weren't familiar at all. Luna Lovegood was a Gryffindor Chaser. And Ginny Weasley was a Slytherin Beater. Hermione could hardly stand to watch the match. But she had to admit that Malfoy was doing pretty well at being the Keeper. He zigged and zagged, covering the hoops. Once, when the Quaffle was sure to make it in, Malfoy was there in a second, kicking it with his left foot away from the hoop. He was amazing.  
  
"Excuse...Pardon...Forgive me," Peter Pettigrew squeaked as he pushed through the seats, holding a picnic basket against his chest. "Pardon me, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
Neville adjusted himself so that Pettigrew could get by. Once he was down the stands more, Pettigrew shot a glance back at Neville, a kind of cruel smirk. Neville flinched, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked. "Your scar?"  
  
Neville nodded warily.  
  
Hermione looked after Pettigrew. He was stumbling through the stands, regarding the basket as if it were the most fragile thing in the universe. He got down where Snape sat with Dumbledore. While Dumbledore held a quill, flying it around as if it were a broomstick, Pettigrew whispered something to Snape and pointed to the basket. Hermione noticed the oddest thing. Dumbledore's smile faded, but he kept flying around that quill. When Pettigrew had stopped whispering and settled himself with the basket in his lap, Dumbledore threw his quill at him. Snape seemed to chastise Dumbledore.  
  
"That's odd," Hermione said to herself.  
  
"No, Luna always flies like that," Neville told her.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at Neville. "I meant Pettigrew. What's with the basket?"  
  
"Carries it all the time," Neville shrugged. "No one knows what's in it."  
  
Hermione tried to forget it and go back to watching the game. Gryffindor was ahead, but Harry was on the trail of the snitch. There's no way that Gryffindor could win if Harry caught that snitch. Where was the Gryffindor Seeker? Hermione spotted Colin Creevey high on his broom taking pictures of the Quidditch game.  
  
"MOVE YOU BLOODY BUTT, COLIN!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Colin looked surprised, then his gaze fell upon Harry chasing the Snitch. Colin quickly flung his camera strap over his shoulder and flew his broom after Harry. Hermione's yelling had also caught Malfoy's attention, causing him to miss guarding his hoops. A Slytherin Chaser got the Quaffle passed him.  
  
"Whoo-hoo, Gryffindor!" called Dumbledore, surrounded by shouts and yells.  
  
Hermione looked in the direction of Dumbledore. To her surprise, he was balancing on the railing with Pettigrew's basket held high above his head. Snape and Pettigrew were pulling on him, trying to get him down. After all, if he fell off that railing, he would plunge forty feet into the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Don't drop it!" cried Pettigrew. "Please, don't drop it!"  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet, as well as some of those around her. What in the world was Dumbledore doing? She knew he was mad about chasing invisible chickens, but this was just insane. Was he trying to kill himself?  
  
"Headmaster, stop!" she called.  
  
"Albus, get down this instant," Snape ordered.  
  
"No!" Dumbledore laughed, waving the basket over the edge.  
  
Pettigrew pulled out his wand, sure to do something malicious.  
  
"That won't help," Snape insisted, snatching Pettigrew's wand away. "If you shock him, he'll only fall over, taking the basket with him."  
  
"Whoo-hoo, Gryffindor!" Dumbledore yelled, waving the basket in the air.  
  
"Someone has to stop him!" Hermione told Neville.  
  
Neville just shrugged.  
  
"Whoop!" Dumbledore exclaimed, throwing the basket into the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"No!" Pettigrew screamed, horror-struck.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape casted, stopping the basket in mid-air. Slowly, it began to float back up to Snape. Dumbledore looked thoroughly disappointed as several of the teachers pulled him off the railing and back into his seat. Snape handed the basket roughly to Pettigrew.  
  
"Keep it where it belongs!" Snape snarled.  
  
Pettigrew hugged the basket to himself and stumbled off. Hermione let out a breath as she sat herself back in her seat.  
  
"That definitely doesn't happen everyday," Neville muttered.  
  
Suddenly, there was cheering. Hermione, confused, looked around. It was the Slytherin side of the stands. They had won. Harry caught the snitch. 


	8. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: I absolutely love to go into my email to see a crudload of reveiws. Thanks so very much, Mia Hindo, Crystal Snowflakes, miss.carla, periwinklemagic, Stick It To The Man, Fiona, emikae- I don't know how long it will be, Kat-it's always great to hear from my off the net friends, and thanks to that anonymous reveiwer. I don't want to leave you out even if I don't know who you are. Thanks so much everyone.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Eight: Suspicion  
  
"While the rest of us were watching and worried for Dumbledore," Malfoy began, "Harry just went on and caught the snitch as if he could care less what happened to Dumbledore."  
  
Malfoy, Hermione and Neville were heading back to the castle form the Quidditch pitch. Malfoy was still in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. Hermione had to admit that Malfoy looked nice in red and gold.  
  
"From what I know of Harry, it sounds about right," Hermione muttered. "Does anyone know the deal with the basket?"  
  
"Wormtail's basket?" Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"I think there's something with that," Hermione said more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Hermione groaned.  
  
Malfoy and Neville backed off as Harry came up, swinging his arm around Hermione.  
  
"Did you see that catch, babe!" Harry exclaimed excitedly, pulling Hermione to his sweaty body. It was quite disgusting. "It was probably five feet from me, but I lunged forward and caught it in my-" Harry suddenly noticed Malfoy and Neville. "Malfunction, Lardbottom. Baby, since when have you been hanging out with Gryffindors?"  
  
"Since I got my sense back," Hermione shot at him, pulling away from his grip.  
  
Harry looked quite disgruntled. "Hermione, I thought you were over this nonsense."  
  
"I am," Hermione insisted. "I'm over you."  
  
"Fine!" Harry yelled. "If you want to hang with losers and give up your last chance on this. Be that way!"  
  
Harry pushed Neville aside and strutted up to the castle.  
  
"I could never talk to Potter that way," Neville insisted, staring in awe after him.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing," Malfoy insisted. "You should have heard what she said to him this morning."  
  
Malfoy looked on her with pride, and Hermione blushed.  
  
"It's time for dinner," Neville announced excitedly. "I'm starving. We'd better get up there."  
  
Still watching Hermione, Malfoy followed Neville up to the castle. The three walked into the Entrance Hall together. Hermione stopped when Malfoy and Neville started toward the great Hall doors. Malfoy noticed that she hadn't been following and glanced behind him.  
  
"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Malfoy asked blankly.  
  
"No," Hermione muttered. "No, I don't think I will."  
  
Malfoy and Neville looked at each other a moment.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Hermione lowered her head. "I don't want to sit at the Slytherin table."  
  
"Is that all?" Neville chuckled. "You could sit with us, then. Come on."  
  
"No, a Slytherin at Gryffindor table?" Hermione shook her head. "I would be stoned."  
  
"You can't not eat dinner," Malfoy insisted, walking up to her. "I mean, it wouldn't be healthy."  
  
"You two go on," Hermione ordered. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll owl in something."  
  
Neville shrugged, then pulled on Malfoy's arm. He reluctantly went with his friend while looking back at Hermione. Once the door had closed behind them, Hermione sat on the stairs. She thought of relaxing in her room, but Slytherin common wasn't her idea of comfort. So she sat and sighed discontentedly.  
  
"Hungry, miss?" came a squeaky little voice.  
  
Hermione started and looked down at Dobby.  
  
"Dear me! I didn't see you there."  
  
"Forgive Dobby, miss," Dobby said, his hands behind his back. "Dobby sometimes appearates without thinking, miss."  
  
"Oh, it's fine," Hermione insisted. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Yes, miss," Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby wants to serve you."  
  
"There's no need to serve me," Hermione told him. "I can do things for myself."  
  
"Oh, but Draco wished me to-" Dobby began, but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Draco? Malfoy is your master?" Hermione demanded. "He keeps a house elf? That has to be the most despicable, loathsome-"  
  
"Beg pardon, miss," Dobby began, "but Draco owns me not. No one is Dobby's master. Draco is Dobby's friend."  
  
"Oh," Hermione muttered, feeling ashamed for having jumped to conclusions.  
  
"Draco wished Dobby to help Hermione," Dobby informed. "He asks Dobby to feed Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. "No, thank you. I really don't want anything. But wait. How come you don't belong to Drac-I mean, Malfoy? Didn't you belong to his parents?"  
  
"Yes, miss," Dobby nodded vigorously. "Dobby serve to Draco after parents die. Draco free Dobby when Black Sir tells him of slavery."  
  
"Black?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yes, miss," Dobby replied. "Black Sir is Draco's guardian, closest relative to live with."  
  
"Draco was raised by Sirius after his parents died," Hermione told herself. "That's why he's so nice."  
  
Dobby just stared at her in confusion.  
  
Just then, Pettigrew came running out of the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes followed him across the Entrance Hall and down a corridor. She had to wonder what that was about. Maybe he forgot his basket or something. Hermione rolled her eyes. When she looked back in the direction of the Great Hall, she saw Malfoy sneaking out.  
  
"Which way did he go?" Malfoy whispered, sneaking up to her as if someone might be just around a corner listening.  
"Pettigrew went that way, if that's who you mean," Hermione said, pointing down that corridor.  
  
Malfoy rubbed his chin in thought, gazing down the corridor. "What might he be after in such a hurry?"  
  
"I was just wondering that same thing," Hermione told him.  
  
Malfoy shrugged, laughed, and sat on the stairs with Hermione.  
  
"Hullo, Dobby," Malfoy greeted.  
  
"She take not Dobby services, Draco," Dobby told him, sadly.  
  
"I really don't need anything," Hermione insisted.  
  
Malfoy smiled, staring at her in an odd way. Hermione looked away, trying not to blush.  
  
"I don't want to go to the feast!" Dumbledore exclaimed, struggling against Pettigrew's grip as the two came down the corridor.  
  
Malfoy instantly grabbed Hermione and pulled her around, under the stairs. As Hermione sat crouched on the floor, she could feel Malfoy's body warmth just behind her. It was a strange feeling, like she almost wanted Malfoy to put his arms around her.  
  
"But, Albus," Pettigrew sniveled, pulling Dumbledore across the Entrance Hall, "Severus says you must go."  
  
Dumbledore squirmed all the way into the Great Hall. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Malfoy. To her surprise, Malfoy's crystal blue eyes were staring back into her's. Before she could have a chance to fantasize about what she wished Malfoy would do right then, Hermione climbed out from under the staircase and joined Dobby. She glanced into the Great Hall, seeing Pettigrew taking Dumbledore to his seat.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "That's just sad."  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy agreed, now standing beside her. "Who would have thought McGonagal's death would drive him mad? It's so unreal. You know, I wonder about that all the time."  
  
"Me too!" Hermione exclaimed, turning her eyes to Malfoy.  
  
"It's especially odd because of Wormtail," Malfoy said.  
  
"Because he works for You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
This time Malfoy looked surprised at her. "You know? No one believed Neville and me when we said Wormtail worked for Voldemort. He claimed he had been taken over by the Imperius curse, that he was really good. How did you know he wasn't?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at the things I know," Hermione insisted. "Now that I know that the situation is abnormal for this world too, I think this needs investigating."  
  
"I agree," Malfoy told her. "But what do you mean 'this world'?"  
  
Hermione had to think fast. "I meant the wizard world. I was raised as a muggle, you know."  
  
"Oh," Malfoy shrugged, smiling at her. 


	9. Ever Guarded

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or Hogwarts or Everlasting Gobstoppers.  
  
A/N: More reveiws. I love you guys so much!!! Thanks, No one remembered, savvyfairy- I love your name, the ever faithful Mia Hindo, miss.carla, Halfling- I know it will go to seventeen, at least, bmxridergurl- if you find out what's in the basket right away, it wouldn't be a mystery, would it? and Fairy. Thanks all. Keep reading.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Nine: Ever Guarded  
  
Malfoy and Hermione, Dobby tagging along, decided to check out Pettigrew's office. Hermione was rather surprised that he had an office, considering that he really doesn't do anything as far as Hermione could tell. His office was the one that was McGonagal's in Hermione's world. It looked quite different. Compared to the way it was, the office was quite bare. The shelves had only cobwebs on them and the desk only dust.  
  
"Doesn't look like anyone at all uses this office," Hermione voiced, looking around the office in disgust. "Doesn't he know how to use a feather duster?"  
  
Malfoy just smiled at her, then said to Dobby, "Keep watch, will you?"  
  
Dobby nodded and was gone with a pop. Malfoy took to examining a trunk which stood at the end of the desk. Hermione decided to search the desk drawers. The top drawer was empty. The next drawer down showed the first sign of normality. It was full to the brim of Chocolate Frogs and Everlasting Gobstoppers. Hermione shook her head. It sounded like something the old Ron would do. Hermione got suddenly very sad thinking of him. She looked at Malfoy to see him peering inside the trunk, then listening to the outside, then looking back in again.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"There's a panel here," Malfoy told her, shoving his whole arm against the bottom of the trunk. "And something is making noise underneath it. I've got to loosen this panel."  
  
"You do that," Hermione smirked to herself.  
  
She closed the sweets drawer and pulled open the bottom one. This one was a little harder to open, like the drawer was a bit too large for it's slot. When she did get it open, she gaped inside at the weirdest thing. It was a baby bottle, but it didn't have milk in it. Instead, the bottle was full of this acid yellow liquid.  
  
"Dear me, who would feed their baby THAT?" Hermione gasped.  
  
Malfoy looked up at her. "What are you talking about? Wormtail doesn't have a baby."  
  
Hermione reached into the drawer and grabbed the bottle. It was warm to the touch. She held it up for Malfoy to see. He looked at it for a while, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What do you suppose it is?" Hermione asked, staring into the green liquid.  
  
"I don't know," Malfoy muttered. "Too bad we can't take it with us. I mean, we could see what it was then. But we can't risk Wormtail's suspicion."  
  
Hermione nodded and gently placed the bottle back into the drawer.  
  
"Got it!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
Hermione went around to his side of the desk as he pulled the panel out of the trunk. Hermione almost shrieked when she saw what was inside. It was a cage full of rats.  
  
"Is this guy demented or what?" Malfoy laughed.  
  
Hermione glared at him, then ordered, "Close the bleeding thing!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Malfoy chuckled, securing the panel back in place.  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked open. It was too late for Malfoy and Hermione to hide. He was there, standing before them, Dobby.  
  
"Why aren't you standing guard?" Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Dobby can't," he muttered, his hands trembling.  
  
"What's the matter?" Malfoy asked, more kindly.  
  
"Something is out there," Dobby whispered, pointing to the corridor. "Something eeeeevil."  
  
"Maybe we ought to leave now," Hermione suggested, feeling this chill come over her.  
  
"I think you may be right," Malfoy agreed, staring at the dark corridor.  
  
Dobby attached himself to Malfoy's leg as they headed toward the doorway. There was an eerie feeling in the darkness. Hermione was suddenly very frightened. Without thinking, she clung to Malfoy's arm. Malfoy stopped and looked at her, a smile playing at his lips. Hermione nodded toward to door so he would keep him mind on track.  
  
The three, in a huddled bunch, stepped out into the corridor. Hermione had that feeling again, like someone was watching. She was afraid that it was the same thing that was after her the other day. This time, though, Malfoy was with her. She clung tighter to him.  
  
"This is silly," Malfoy laughed nervously, the held up his wand. "Lumos!"  
  
For an instant after his wand was lit, Hermione saw something. It slithered away quickly out of the light. Hermione gasped. Malfoy placed his free hand on her's.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the Great Hall," Malfoy suggested.  
  
Dobby and Hermione nodded in agreement. Malfoy led them quickly down to the Great Hall. It felt nice to be where people were and in the warm candle light. The three sat at Gryffindor table right next to where Neville was scarfing down mashed potatoes.  
  
"There's something majorly wrong with that Pettigrew chap," Hermione breathed.  
  
Malfoy began to poor her some butterbeer, saying, "I think Wormtail has always been a bit off."  
  
"Anyone would have to be in order to work for You-Know-Who," Hermione voiced.  
  
Dobby nodded in agreement, gulping down a large goblet of butterbeer.  
  
"I just wish we knew what to do about it," Hermione muttered, glancing at the table.  
  
"Really, we have to find out what's in that basket," Malfoy told her thoughtfully. "The problem is that he never let's it go."  
  
"Except when Dumbledore had it," Hermione laughed, remembering the sight of Dumbledore waving the basket over the side of the rail.  
  
"Poor mad fool," Malfoy chuckled, shaking his head. Then his face went blank for a second. "Wait...why do you suppose Dumbledore did that?"  
  
"I donno," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps he knows something we don't," Malfoy said, raising his eyebrows at Hermione.  
  
"Come to think of it," Hermione began thoughtfully, "he did seem like he was listening when Pettigrew was whispering to Snape."  
  
"What are you two off about?" Neville asked, finally swallowing.  
  
Hermione was about to explain what they found when someone called her name somewhere down the table. Hermione, Draco, Neville and Dobby all looked toward Parvati Patil. She stood tall with her hands on her hips, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"What you think you're doing?" Parvati shot at her. "This isn't your table, Slytherin!"  
  
"She's not bothering anyone," Malfoy voiced valiantly, standing in her defense.  
  
"She's bothering me!" Parvati said acidly.  
  
"There's no rule saying that she can't sit here," Malfoy declared.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Parvati challenged. "Now make your girlfriend go back to her own table."  
  
Hermione and Malfoy briefly looked at each other. The minute she looked into those lovely blue eyes, she had to look away. Malfoy's face went red in shame and anger both. He reminded her of the old Malfoy, and Hermione didn't like it.  
  
"Listen you," Malfoy went on. "Hermione can sit wherever she da-"  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione interrupted, putting a hand on his arm. "Leave it alone. I'll go back to Slytherin table."  
  
"B-but, I don't want you to," Malfoy told her, looking sadly at her.  
  
"Actually, I think I'll just go to bed," Hermione announced, loud enough for Parvati to hear. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She turned from the table and started out of the Great Hall. She kept wondering if Malfoy was watching her. She found herself hoping that he was. Hermione cautiously glanced over her shoulder. Malfoy was watching her, and smiled when he saw that she was looking back. He waved. Hermione waved back and smiled, too, as she left the Great Hall. 


	10. Feeling Rather Lovely

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: You guys really make me want to update as much as possible. Mia Hindo, I was feeling bad and YOUR reveiw made me feel better. I'm glad I could help. prettyprincess, Harry's going to be a much less main character throughout the rest of the book. Hope you don't mind. periwinklemagic, I hope you like this one too. looneygurl, thanks. anonyMOUSE11, everything will be explained in full by the end of the story. bmxridergurl, thanks. Thanks to you all and I hope you enjoy.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Ten: Feeling Rather Lovely  
  
Hermione was in an oddly pleasant mood when she awoke. She actually woke up thinking of Malfoy. She had never woken up thinking of someone before, and thinking of Malfoy made her happy. It was strange.  
  
"Mr. Guise," Hermione began cheerfully to her mirror, "could I make a request?"  
  
"Your wish is my reflection," came the voice.  
  
"Could you curl my hair smoothly...you know?" Hermione asked, trying to motion with her hands what she wanted.  
  
"I always know."  
  
the mirror rippled, then revealed a picture of her with beautiful spiral curls flowing down her shoulders. her face was also made up so she appeared to be glowing. She had to wonder how Mr. Guise did it.  
  
"Wow," Hermione said in awe. "I wonder what Dra-er-Malfoy will think when he sees me."  
  
"You're welcome," Mr. Guise said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione giggled. "I forgot my manners. Thanks so much, Mr. Guise. You're wonderful."  
  
Hermione leaned over and kissed the mirror. it rippled a second, then tinted pink.  
  
"Ah, shucks!"  
  
Hermione laughed to herself as she left the room, then went passed the common room and out in the dungeon hallway. If anyone spoke to her, she hadn't noticed. She was much too busy thinking of Malfoy. How nice he was, how kind, brave, and sweet he was.  
  
As she entered the Great Hall, she scanned the Gryffindor table. This was for two reasons. One, to see if Parvati was there, which she wasn't. And two, to see if Malfoy was there, which he was. He chatted pleasantly with Neville. Hermione ran over to them.  
  
"Good morning, boys," Hermione said happily.  
  
Neville dropped a spoonful of oatmeal upon seeing her. Malfoy glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled.  
  
"You look superb, Hermione," Malfoy complimented, standing.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione blushed.  
  
She took a seat, then Malfoy sat next to her. Oddly, no one could think of a word to say. Neville and Malfoy both just looked at Hermione. The attention was nice, but the silence was much too awkward. She was glad when the post came flying in. A small umber owl dropped a letter on Hermione's plate. The address indicated that it was from home. Excited, she tore it open and began to read it instantly.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I trust that your year at Hogwarts so far has been eventful. It always is, after all. How is that nice boy you're dating? I bet things are working out pretty well between you and Harry Potter. You two have been together almost two years, right? I hear wedding bells. I always wanted you to marry well. Of course, I expect that you'll have a long engagement. I want him well-settled in a profitable occupation, but from what you tell me of his family, I have no doubt he will give you a good life.  
  
Christmas is sneaking up on us, isn't it? Candi and I are tickled pink that we'll get to see you soon. Tickled pink: that's Candi talk for you. She said the cutest word yesterday: Flavorous. She said that the party dress she bought you was flavorous. Oops! I just let out the big secret. Don't tell Candi I told you. She would get her pretty little head into a frizzle about the whole thing. Act surprised when she gives it to you. That's my beautiful girl!  
  
Love always,  
  
Dr. E. Granger DDS"  
  
Candi? Who was Candi? The way he talked about her, she sounded like a child. "She said the cutest word yesterday." Maybe in this world, Hermione had a little sister. One who bought party dresses?  
  
Hermione hated what her father said about her and Harry. What kind of dense idiot was her counterpart to date such a jerk for so long? And she expected him to propose? The thought of being forever bound to this world's Harry was enough to make her wish death. She would much rather be married to someone smart, kind and brave; Someone like Malfoy. Hermione blushed at the thought. Who would have guessed a week ago that she would be having romantic feelings for Malfoy? Still, who would have guessed a week ago that she would be trapped in an alternate dimension with a Dumbledore who chased invisible chickens?  
  
"Good news?" Malfoy asked. "You're smiling."  
  
"Am I?" Hermione blushed, laughing to herself.  
  
"Who was it from?" Neville blurted, smiling widely at her.  
  
"My dad," Hermione told him, looking down at the letter again. "Is Christmas that close?"  
  
"Just upon us," Malfoy answered. "Too bad too."  
  
Hermione looked over at him in confusion. "Don't you like Christmas and getting to see Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Malfoy shrugged. "I just think I'll miss people here."  
  
Hermione felt prideful thinking it was her, but it as still a nice thought.  
  
"We can see each other over holiday, Draco," Neville insisted, his mouth half full of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice if we all met up sometime," Malfoy said, looking at Hermione expectantly. She wasn't sure what he expected her to say so she just smiled and nodded.  
  
For the next few days, Hermione had mixed feelings about Christmas Holiday. She desperately wanted to see her dad, but the fact that she mum wouldn't be there made her almost dread having to go home. At least she would have her own bed instead of the four-poster she had in Slytherin house. As she folded all her robes and packed them in her trunk, the other girls in the room whispered to each other.  
  
"Are you bloody mad?" Pansy shouted over to her.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in confusion.  
  
"You had the best looking, most popular, most rich and best Quidditch player in all of Hogwarts, and you let him get away," Pansy announced, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't see what business it is of yours," Hermione shot back at her, stuffing her school books into her trunk.  
  
"I've heard she's been keeping company with the likes of Malfoy," Millicent laughed.  
  
"Now that's just sad," Pansy shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"It so happens that you don't know a single thing about Drac-er-Malfoy," Hermione said, not looking at them. "He happens to be much better company than the likes of Harry Potter any day."  
  
"You really are a disgrace to Slytherin," Pansy scoffed.  
  
Hermione just smiled and said, "Thank you. I'll consider than the best compliment anyone's ever paid me."  
  
"You're really pathetic," Pansy muttered, then she and Millicent left the room.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Pansy and that lot needn't be trifled with. They weren't worth the effort. Hermione put her last things into her trunk, then closed it up.  
  
"I recon that's everything," Hermione said to herself.  
  
"You wouldn't be forgetting me, would you?"  
  
Hermione turned to the mirror in surprise. She had forgotten. How would she lug that big thing to the train?  
  
"I seriously doubt that you'll fit in my trunk," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Must I do it all for you. Say, 'Mr. Guise, I want to take you with you wherever I may go.'"  
  
Hermione said it, not sure what for. When she was done repeating the phrase, the glass of the mirror trickled down like water into the bottom of the frame. The top of the mirror folded down, then over. The frame folded itself until it was the size of a compact, made of beautifully carved wood. Hermione picked it off the floor and opened it. Sure enough, there was the mirror inside the compact.  
  
"Whoever invented you must be super rich," Hermione announced.  
  
The mirror rippled for a second. She opened her trunk, placed Mr. Guise in, and closed it up again. Hermione grasped tightly to the handle of her trunk and lugged it off into the common room. When she saw Harry standing among a group of girls telling Quidditch stories, she rolled her eyes. Her Harry would hate this one so much. Hermione turned away and pulled her trunk into the dungeon, then up to the Entrance Hall where groups gathered saying goodbye to one another.  
  
"Have a lovely holiday, Hermione," Neville said, walking up from behind her.  
  
"Thanks, Neville," Hermione said back. "Happy Christmas."  
  
"Maybe I'll owl to tell you when we should meet," Malfoy told her, coming up on her other side. "I mean, all three of us....and Dobby."  
  
Dobby, who walked next to Malfoy, smirked widely.  
  
"Sounds great," Hermione insisted.  
  
Snape swept through the room, then turned to the students. "We are behind schedule, now get into the carriages."  
  
He continued out the main doors, followed by Pettigrew carrying his basket.  
  
A/N: I wasn't all that happy with this chapter. 


	11. Beyond It All

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Bonus chapter! ...just because I'm way ahead in writing the chapters and I want you guys to get to the good parts faster. See, I do care. But, this isn't one of the chapters I want you to get to. This is more one of the chapters I want you to get through to get to the good chapters. If that made sense. Anyway, on to the chapter and more crazy Lina imagination.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Eleven: Beyond It All  
  
Hermione sat with Malfoy and Neville on the train. Neville talked on and on about meaningless things while eating chocolate frogs. Hermione smiled at this, and she smiled at Malfoy. He smiled back. The train reached King's Cross Station rather late. Hermione, Neville and Malfoy pulled their things off the train. Neville's grandmother and a million other relatives came up and hugged him. He blushed and groaned, "Oh, Gran!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Remus, where's Uncle Sirius?" Malfoy said next to her.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to Professor Lupin and Malfoy.  
  
"Sirius regretted not being able to meet you, Draco" Lupin said. "He had urgent business at the Ministry."  
  
"What kind of business?" Malfoy asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing you should be concerned about," Lupin laughed, put an arm around Malfoy and rubbing his blond hair.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Oh," Malfoy began, pulling out of Lupin's grip. "This is Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hello," Lupin greeted pleasantly, shaking her hand. Then he got a look at her robes. "A Slytherin?"  
  
"Unfortunately," Hermione grumbled.  
  
Lupin smiled, surprised.  
  
"She's not like other Slytherins," Malfoy insisted.  
  
"I see that," Lupin said. "Glad to meet you, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione made a guess that he had not taught at Hogwarts third year.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Lupin asked, looking around.  
  
"Probably on the other side of the barrier," Hermione told him.  
  
"She's Muggle Born, Remus," Malfoy informed.  
  
"I guess I'll see you some time, Malfoy," Hermione said, heading toward the barrier. "Nice to see-er-meet you, Prof- er- Mr. Lupin."  
  
As Hermione hurried toward the barrier, she could barely hear Lupin say, "Did you tell her my last name?" Hermione smacked her forehead. She went through the barrier. Almost instantly, something tall, blonde, and covered in pink fabric and fruit-fragrance threw a pare of thin, white arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Minie!" squealed the blonde thing.  
  
Hermione was frozen from shock.  
  
"We had almost given up on you, Beautiful," her dad said, glad to see her but not as overzealous at the Barbie doll still hanging on her.  
  
"Oh, precious," said the Barbie doll, finally letting Hermione go. "I am sooo totally, like, joy-struck you're home."  
  
Hermione meant to say something polite and not suspicious, but she couldn't get a word out. She just stared at this blonde girl (not quite old enough to be considered a woman, but older than Hermione.)  
  
"Oh, like, are you, like, spacing?" the blonde asked, laughing, her hands out to her side in a peculiar manner. "I totally do that, like, all the time."  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Hermione's dad asked.  
  
"I feel infirm," Hermione breathed.  
  
"Did you quit your buns of steal work-out again?" the girl accused obliviously, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Candi, not now," Hermione's dad shot at her, putting an arm around Hermione and leading her off to the car.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered, following them.  
  
So THIS was Candi? No wonder he talked about her as if she was a child. She had the brains of one. Maybe she was a mental case he was housing for charity. Whoever she was, Hermione did not like her one bit!  
  
Hermione sat in the back seat of the car and watched out the window at all the buildings flying by. She wondered what Draco was doing at that moment. When she ventured a glanced to the front seat, she saw that Candi was sitting closer than necessary to her father, with the fingers of one hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Hermione gasped in disgust. Who was she to play with her father's hair? She couldn't possibly be...please no...she wasn't his girlfriend!  
  
Hermione watched them carefully as they got out of the car once they had reached the house. Hermione's dad got her things from the trunk of the car, while Candi walked straight up to the house. She swung her arms and moved her bum in the most shameful way. Hermione followed her dad into the house, then into her room. Hermione was too ill-at-ease to unpack. She went back into the hall after her dad. He went into his bedroom and put his hands on Candi's shoulders as she pulled out her earrings at Hermione's mum's vanity. Her dad leaned down and kissed Candi's neck.  
  
"Just wait, like, one bitty mili-second," Candi giggled, getting up from the vanity and going toward the dressing room.  
  
Removing his tie, Hermione's dad said, "We're going to be bit, Beautiful. Why don't you go to your room, listen to music and unpack."  
  
He closed the door to the bedroom. Hermione gasped. They were shagging! She went to her room with haste and turned on her CD player instantly. Hermione sunk down to sit against her door. This was worse than she had imagined. This was worse than anything. Hermione wanted to go home!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry. I feel like each chapter is getting more and more stupid. I'll try harder. 


	12. Surprises Never Cease

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: I don't rightly remember when the last time was that I updated, whether it was recent or not, since there has been so much happeneing with my classes and home life that has really had me occupied. I will try to write more as soon as I have the opportunity, but college never really leaves very much time. I will proceed with my thanks yous and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
A/N2: bmxridergurl, thanks for the encouragement. Thanks always, Kat. Kara black, I know. I have the strangest ideas. Halfling, don't worry. I never abandon a fic and I never plan to. dolphinzgirl1334, flattery won't get you more chapters. Well, maybe it will. prettyprincess, like I told Halfling, I never quit when I'm in the middle of a story. Siria, thanks...I wonder what you especially will think of the next couple chapters. Mia Hindo, always glad to have your reveiw.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Twelve: Surprises Never Cease  
  
After a few days of mushy talk, inappropriate behavior and frequent visits to the bedroom, Hermione's despair was turning into burning anger for the Barbie doll. Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her arms folded as Candi served her dad scrambled eggs.  
  
"That's enough, sweety-buns," Hermione's dad cooed, putting an arm around Candi's impossibly thin waist.  
  
"I want to totally keep my hunk, like, big and strong," Candi smiled, sitting on his lap, her plate of scrambled eggs spilling on to the floor.  
  
Hermione's dad put his nose to Candi's and the two stared into each other's eyes and giggled. Hermione was going to blow a gasket if this continued. She threw her fork on to her plate.  
  
"Could you cut it out!" she shot at them.  
  
Candi and her dad looked at Hermione in surprise.  
  
"What's, like, the matter, Minie?" Candi asked.  
  
"Quit calling me that!" Hermione shouted, standing up from the table. "My name is not Minie or 'Mione or Beautiful or Baby or anything else. My name is Hermione. Hermione S. Granger and I'd appreciate it if you called me that!"  
  
"But I've, like, always called you Minie, since you were, like, eight-years-old," Candi insisted. "You totally never freaked before."  
  
"Well, I can't stand it now!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Don't talk to your mum like that," her dad warned, not looking very intimidating with Candi still on his lap.  
  
"She's NOT my mum!" Hermione yelled, then ran to her room.  
  
She threw herself on her bed and looked up at her frosted window. She wished there was somewhere she could go to get away. She wished there was someone she could turn to. Her mum wasn't there and Harry and Ron were worthless. The only person she had in this world was Draco.  
  
"A little glum, perhaps?" said Mr. Guise, now in full-length form  
  
Hermione sighed, saying, "I miss Draco, Mr. Guise."  
  
"Don't you mean, 'Drac-er-Malfoy'?"  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"What should I do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not a shrink, I'm a mirror. Don't ask me what you should do. Ask me what you should wear when you go to find Draco."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
Decked in a pink snow bunny outfit, complete with white fur lining and almost skin-tight pants, (the only winter outfit Mr. Guise would let her go out in), Hermione set off to Diagon Alley. Being around the familiar shops made her mind automatically go to the days she spent with Harry and Ron shopping in Diagon Alley. Quality Quidditch Supplies especially reminded her of them. She missed them so.  
  
Hermione froze when she saw Harry through a shop window. What luck! She couldn't believe the awful coincidence. Hermione backed off a bit as Harry headed for the door. There was no where to hide. She could run for it, but that would more likely attract his attention. She wished she could turn herself invisible for just a moment.  
  
Harry came out with a large parcel tucked under his arm. He hadn't noticed her. Oddly, he was staring back into the shop as if waiting for someone. Hermione backed off slowly. If she could get to the next shop down without Harry seeing her, all would be well. She was about there when a tall figure came out of the shop door and out an arm around Harry's shoulder. Hermione gasped. Those sweeping robes and that greasy hair could only belong to one person: Snape.  
  
"I can't wait to try it out," Harry said, indicating to the parcel.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, son," Snape responded as the two blended into the crowd.  
  
Son? That couldn't be right. How could Harry possibly be Snape's son? They seemed rather close in this would. Maybe it was just a pet name. Then again, Harry had talked about his father to Filch. What if Snape was harry's father? It didn't make sense.  
  
"Hullo, Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked over at Neville, waving at her wildly.  
  
"Hey, Neville," Hermione smirked, walking up to him.  
  
"Great surprise you being here, seeing as Draco was just talking about you," Neville told her, fumbling open a package of Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "You can't imagine the fuss at my house this Christmas. My gran was going on about importing a tree from the Netherlands. She insist that things be as grand at our house as at the Snape place. They're throwing a wicked big party. Have you been invited?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Hermione muttered.  
  
"I have, probably only 'cause my background with You-Know-Who and all, though," Neville said, looking into his package of Every Flavor Beans as if looking for a specific one.  
  
"So, um, what was Draco saying about me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, he-" Neville stopped and gazed off for a moment. "You could ask him."  
  
Hermione was confused for a moment, then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to see Draco standing right there. He had this shy smile that just made him so cute.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said back, not really sure what else to say.  
  
"We're just shopping a bit for Christmas," Draco told her. "Do you want to walk with us?"  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. He held his arm out to her, and she took it. They started walking off, not even noticing Neville tagging along behind them.  
  
"So, who's on your list?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's start with Uncle Sirius," Draco told her, scanning the windows of the shops they passed. "What do you suppose he'd like?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, you don't know Uncle Sirius, do you?" Draco chuckled to himself. "Well, you should meet him. He's a great chap."  
  
"I'm sure he is," Hermione said, remembering the wonderful man he had been in her world.  
  
A boy walked by carrying a large parcel under his arm the way that Harry had. Hermione thought of asking Draco about Snape and Harry, but how could she? This world's Hermione should know whatever it was, and she was sick and tired of being looked at like she was some sort of simpleton.  
  
"I saw Snape and Harry," Hermione announced, watching for Draco's reaction.  
  
"Where?" he asked, glancing about.  
  
"No, not just now," Hermione insisted. "It was a bit ago."  
  
"Oh," Draco said indifferently, returning to his window shopping. "What do you think of that Start-U-Upper Belt?"  
  
"It's quite nice," Hermione shrugged. "About Harry and Snape. They were together and Snape called him son."  
  
"He has a perfect right to since the court verdict," Draco told her casually. "Court verdict?" Hermione repeated, more perplexed then ever.  
  
A/N: If you're wondering about the Start-U-Upper belt, I'll tell you about it. Ever had one of those days when you know you should get up and do something, but you really don't want to. That's where the Start-U-Upper belt comes it. At a time when you should be doing something, the buckle folds out into a large boot and kicks you right in the bum so you get going. Warning, make sure the buckle is worn on the back side of the belt or severe pain will ensue, especillay in males. 


	13. Compassion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I should have updated way before this, huh? I just lost track of days and all that.  
  
A/N2: Mia Hindo, I always love seeing you've reveiwed. Kara Black, about Candi, I agree. She's supposed to be annoying and super thick. Thanks, Captain Oblivious. Siria, me too, that's why I created it. Pho3niX, thank you. I'm glad you like, Halfling. I'm in my second year of college-which actually doesn't make me any smarter or more mature than a high schooler, because I know I'm neither.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Compassion  
  
The three friends went all around Diagon Alley until Draco had his arms right full of parcels. They stopped to rest at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Neville realized that I was acting strangely," Draco said over ice cream. "He followed me one night and found me writing of my own death on the wall. He snapped me out of it, then we both went down to the Chamber of Secrets together and defeated Tom Riddle, who was in fact-"  
  
"You-Know-Who," Hermione finished, nodding as she listened intently to the stories Draco told.  
  
"Yes," Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Imagine it, you got the diary," Hermione muttered to herself thoughtfully.  
  
"We aren't sure yet how it got in my possession, though," Draco shrugged. "It had just appeared in my book bag after Quidditch practice one day."  
  
"Do you think Pettigrew-" Hermione began.  
  
"Nah," Draco interrupted. "He wasn't at Hogwarts back then. He came to Hogwarts to be a teacher in third year, you know that."  
  
"Yes, of course," Hermione insisted.  
  
"My favorite year was the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Neville put in. "We were all so surprised when I was chosen as the FOURTH champion."  
  
"You did great, Nev," Draco told him, patting him on the shoulder, "even if you didn't win."  
  
"You would have done better," Neville muttered. "I mean, if you hadn't found out about the dragon that Hagrid had hid in the Dark Forest first year, I wouldn't have learned that blinding spell."  
  
"That was just lucky happenstance," Draco insisted. "You would have taken him out whether or not I found out about Norbert."  
  
"And what about Dobby's seaweed," Neville announced. "I would have never gotten my gran out of the water if it wasn't for your house elf."  
  
"Dobby is not MY house elf," Draco told him. "He's just my friend."  
  
"Well, anyway, if you had been the one in the maze," Neville began, "I bet you would have gotten to the cup."  
  
"Then I would have disappeared just like Diggory," Draco reminded.  
  
Hermione sat silently and just took all the information in. It was quite interesting the way things went in this world. Neville and Draco must have noticed her silence suddenly, because they both looked at her. She smiled at Draco and he smiled back.  
  
Somehow, Draco had convinced Neville to watch the parcels while he and Hermione took a walk to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"I bet I know something about the Shrieking Shack that you don't know," Draco boasted. "It's not haunted at all."  
  
"I know," Hermione muttered, holding her cup of ice cream close to her, which did nothing for keeping warm. "It was your friend Lupin who made those sounds."  
  
Draco stared at her ins surprise. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Believe me, that is nothing compared to the things I know," Hermione said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Are you cold?" Draco gasped, taking off his jacket before getting her answer. He immediately placed it over her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling kindly at him. "This outfit maybe be attractive, but it's not the best for keeping warm."  
  
"I can imagine," Draco sympathized, looking her over longer than was needful.  
  
Hermione pulled Draco's jacket closer to her with one hand, still holding her cup of ice cream with the other. Somehow, Draco's arm made it's way around Hermione. She hadn't even seen it coming. She wouldn't have stopped him if she had. For one, it made things almost twice as warm. And two, she liked being near Draco. It made her feel safe. She was so comfortable that she forgot the cup in her hand and let it slip out on to Draco.  
  
Hermione gasped, trying her best to brush the ice cream off him with her hands, "I'm so sorry, Drac-er-I mean, Malfoy."  
  
"You know, you can call me Draco," he responded, hardly seeming to notice the ice cream all over the front of his sweater.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione insisted, folding her arms uneasily, "it just feels...strange."  
  
"I know what you mean," Draco sympathized with a warm smile.  
  
Why was it that Draco always seemed to know what to say?  
  
Hermione and Draco stopped at the fence of the Shrieking Shack. It reminded her of third year when her, Harry and Ron came there. Somehow, her mind wandered to Candi and her dad, then to her mum.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered.  
  
He turned his eyes to her immediately.  
  
"Tell me how my mum died," Hermione requested, looking at him pleadingly.  
  
"Well," Draco began, leaning on to the fence, "I don't know much about it where your mum's concerned. But I can tell you all I know about the attack."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"All the details are really cloudy," Draco told her. "Most of this comes from Arthur Weasley's testimony re-told by Uncle Sirius to me. Uh, well, I guess it starts when my mum and me met Neville's gran in Diagon Alley. Apparently, my mum was chastising Mrs. Longbottom for her choice of clothing or some such. Mrs. Longbottom, the spunky woman she is, was taking none of it with silence. They were arguing as they travelled home through Muggle London. There was a sudden concourse of Death Eaters approaching. They started attacking Muggles for the fun of it, enchanting cars to crash into each other and such."  
  
Draco stopped briefly to look at Hermione, then continued, "Neville's gran went to defend the muggles when Arthur Weasley pulled her out of the way. James Potter and a few other Aurors held back the Death Eaters."  
  
Draco looked away again. "No one knows why, but my mum, with me held up in the air, ran passed the Aurors and into the group of Death Eaters, yelling something that no one could make out. Then, one of the Death eaters cursed her. She was holding me so high, that I didn't get hit, but I fell to the ground in the midst of Death Eaters. James came out of nowhere and rescued me. After he put me somewhere safe, he continued to fight. The battle finished in the Auror's favor, though many had been lost. For record and such, the Auror's went amongst the fallen Death Eaters to identify them. James came upon my father, barley living."  
  
Hermione gaped at Draco, feeling sad for him. He noticed and turned his face from her view.  
  
"With his last breath, he preformed the Killing Curse on James," Draco went on. "Uncle Sirius told me Arthur said that my father looked pleased..."  
  
Hermione could almost feel Draco's pain.  
  
"Bloody good thing he's dead," Draco muttered. "I might have had to been raised by that traitor...that traitor who killed his own wife."  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his back to comfort him.  
  
"So sorry," Draco said, shaking his head and waving her hand away. "I mean, we were talking about where your mum was concerned, weren't we? Record states she was numbered among the muggles who just happened to be in the wrong place and got in the middle of everything."  
  
Hermione, for some reason, wasn't even thinking of her mum, but of Draco, of his pain. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to know that your father was a traitor. Of course Hermione had always known that Lucious Malfoy was a traitor, but Draco had always known it too. That was why he was such a pratt. This Draco was different. It would be more like if Harry had discovered that James Potter had been a traitor.  
  
Hermione put a hand on his. Draco stared at her in a most peculiar way. Instead of looking away as usual, Hermione just kept looking back. Draco smiled.  
  
"You want to come meet my uncle Sirius?" Draco asked her.  
  
Hermione smiled back and nodded. 


	14. Much Ado About Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: So sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Thanks for the reveiws, Captain Oblivious, Mia Hindo, Siria, FieryInferno, Shelma, anonyMOUSE11, Priire L. Payne, Jaid Ziaen and Halfling. I'm so glad my audience is growing. Hoep you all enjoy all my future chapters. By the way, I think it might be closer to twenty chapters. Is that ok?  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Much Ado about Harry  
  
Hermione and Draco picked the parcels up from the ice cream parlor. Neville was glad to be rid of them, saying that his gran would be furious that he was out so late. Hermione and Draco packed the parcels into a bag which was much too small to hold them all, but they fit anyway, then mounted Draco's broom. Hermione held tightly to him as they flew through the cutting wind. Surprisingly, Hermione found them landing in front of the Black house. She wasn't sure where else she had expected them to live.  
  
Hermione followed Draco up to the door. Draco kicked the dirt off his shoes, then walked right in. She reluctantly went in as well. It was quite different than she had known it. Instead of elf heads on the wall, there were pictures of Draco, Black and Lupin throughout their lives. There was one really nice picture of just Black and Lupin with their arms around each other. To replace the ragged curtains and drab darkness, candles lined the halls. It was quite nice.  
  
Draco led Hermione by the hand to the living room where Black was sitting down on a couch and reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione thought this a strange scene. Sirius Black sitting on a couch in reading glasses and looking at a paper. He almost seemed like a normal anybody. Of course, this Black hadn't gone to Azkaban and all that mess.  
  
"Uncle Sirius," Draco said softly.  
  
Black looked up from his paper. Upon seeing them, he stood up.  
  
"Have a nice trip to Diagon Alley?" Black asked, smiling at Hermione. "Seems so. Is this...Hermione?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione responded, holding and hand out to Black.  
  
He took her hand but did not shake it. "You're as lovely as Draco and Mooney said you were."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"I'm happy to finally meet you after all Draco's said about you," he added, letting go of her hand.  
That time, Draco blushed.  
  
"Oh, Draco, you got a letter from Snivelous," Black said, taking a letter from the coffee table and tossing it at him.  
  
Draco caught it in mid-air, saying, "Odd. I wonder why Professor Snape would be writing to me."  
  
"Probably ridiculing something or another you did in school," Black muttered, sitting back down and turning the page in his paper.  
  
"It doesn't seem likely that he would take the trouble to write," Draco said, turning the letter over and over as if afraid to open it would examining every inch of the outside.  
  
Hermione looked over his shoulder at it. There was nothing intensely odd about it. It looked like an average letter. She wondered why Draco was so cautious.  
  
"Are you going to offer your friend a seat?" Black asked, still looking at his paper.  
  
"Of course, sorry," Draco sputtered, showing Hermione to a nice red velvet chair that matched the couch where Black sat. Draco took the seat next to him, opening the letter.  
  
"Did I hear Draco?" Lupin asked, poking his head in.  
  
"Hello, Remus," Draco muttered, looking over the letter.  
  
"Good evening, Hermione," Lupin greeted.  
  
"Pleasure to see you again," Hermione replied.  
  
"This is mad!" Draco laughed.  
  
"What is it?" Lupin asked, sitting himself on the armrest next to Sirius.  
  
"I've been invited to the Snape-Potter Christmas Ball," Draco announced, still laughed.  
  
"No way!" Lupin exclaimed.  
  
"Let me see that," Black insisted, putting down his paper and taking the letter from him.  
  
"Do you suppose Snivelous has finally forgiven us?" Lupin asked, looking over Black's shoulder at the letter.  
  
Black didn't answer.  
  
Snape-Potter Christmas Ball? They were having a ball together? The big "Wicked" party that Neville talked about at the Snape's was Harry's party as well. Hermione had to know what it all was about. All she knew was that Draco said Snape had the right to call Harry son. It was a very delicate operation. She had to plan her words out exactly.  
  
"Harry.." she began, "he once told me that Snape wasn't his real father. I've always been curious...how Snape became his father."  
  
Black, Lupin, and Draco looked at each other.  
  
"Well," Black said pensively, clasping his hands together, "it was a very long time ago. After James's death, we were all in grieving, especially poor Lily."  
  
"She took it the hardest of us all," Lupin put in. "She would cry for hours and hardly left her house."  
  
"Then our year's reunion came up," Black continued. "We were sure she wouldn't show. Too many memories, you know. Surprisingly, she did come. She wore bright colors, a happy expression, and a Snape on her arm."  
  
"There had to be something wrong," Lupin added. "I mean, Lily and Snape was the most repulsive idea in the world."  
  
"I tried to get to talk to her, but Snape wouldn't leave her alone," Black went on. "Finally, he was called away by our old friend Wormtail, who you know as Peter Pettigrew. I seized the opportunity to talk to Lily. It's hard to explain what happened. She seemed so off, you know, like out of her mind or something. She said strange sort of things about smoke and laughed uncontrollably about nothing at all. When the announcement of their wedding came around, we knew she was bonkers. I tried my hardest to stop the wedding. They didn't believe me when I said she wasn't in her right mind. Every time I saw her after that, she was down and glazed. She didn't talk to anyone at all, just held on to Snape's arm and stared at the floor."  
  
"The next we heard after that," Lupin began sadly, "she was quite ill and was for a long time."  
  
"She died when Harry was seven," Black told Hermione. "I sued Snape for custody of Harry. The deal was that I would get Harry if James and Lily died, and they had. Harry should have been mine. But Snape had an expensive lawyer and the favor of the court. Besides that, they gave Harry the choice and he chose Snape. He didn't know me at all, since Snape wouldn't let me near him."  
  
"Ever since that, neither Snape nor Harry will have anything to do with us," Lupin said, putting a hand on Black's arm.  
  
Things were mournful and silent for a while. Then Dobby came in with tea.  
  
"Blast it, Dobby!" Black yelled. "I told you not to do that anymore."  
  
"Dobby just trying to help, Black, sir," Dobby said, quaking at Black's harsh voice.  
  
"You can take the elf out of the house, but you can't take the house of of the elf and all that," Lupin told Black.  
  
Black held up the Daily prophet and continued to read while Dobby served tea. 


	15. Tender Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks Captain Oblivious,Halfling,Siria-good guess but not quite,Jaid Ziaen, Mia Hindo, prettyprincess and Purple monkey in da dishwasher- shh, don't tell anyone else.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Tender Moment  
  
After having a pleasant conversation and some tea, Draco and Hermione decided to get some air out on the balcony. The crisp air was quite refreshing and the moonlight exuded down upon them as Hermione leaned on the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Draco muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said, glancing over at him.  
  
His soft profile was so kind and warm. It was the first time Hermione had ever realized how truly handsome Draco was.  
  
"What caused it?" Draco asked, still watching the ground.  
  
"Caused what?" Hermione retorted.  
  
"The change," Draco said, glancing up at her. "I mean, last month you would have rather pretended that I didn't exist. Now, here we are, standing on my balcony together. It's just so surreal."  
  
"Tell me about it," Hermione smirked.  
  
"So, what caused it?" Draco asked again.  
  
Hermione looked straight ahead, trying to think of an explanation. The truth was just too outrageous. He would think she was mental for sure. Hermione disapproved of lying under normal circumstances, but it was sometimes necessary.  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione finally said. "I think I just one day looked around me and asked 'Is this what I really want to be?' Did I want to be someone that nobody really takes seriously, someone who's only use is to look pretty-" Saying this made Hermione laugh to herself. "The bottom line was, did I want to ignore people just because they weren't as conceited as I was? Even if they could turn out to be really charming." Hermione blushed. "The answer was no."  
  
Draco watched her for a while before finally turning away. His gaze on her brought this warm shiver just under her skin. It was a strange sensation. She didn't know what she was supposed to do about it.  
  
"Remember fourth year," Draco muttered, staring out at the stars, "when I asked you to the Yule Ball and you turned me down?"  
  
Hermione gawked at him. He had asked her to the Yule Ball in this reality? Draco looked at her and smirked awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry," Draco went on, "I didn't expect you to remember. After all, to you, I didn't exist."  
  
Hermione continued to look at him, not sure what to say.  
  
"Anyway," Draco began, "after you had laughed in my face, I was really feeling like a loser. I went to the dance alone. And as I watched you dance with Potter, I just felt like an idiot for even bothering to ask. Why would you ever have said yes to me? You were just so beautiful. I knew you were miles above me."  
  
Hermione was embarrassed at how he flattered her.  
  
"I knew that you were the most beautiful, perfect person in creation," Draco muttered. "I was wrong."  
  
Hermione had thought she knew his point, until that moment. She was just confused. Draco glanced into her eyes, staring with great intensity.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, looking at her, "You're different now. You're something better than beauty and charm. I can't even really describe it. But, Hermione, you're everything."  
  
Hermione's heart began pounding and warmth ran up through her. She wanted so badly to tell him that he was her everything as well, but the words just would not come out. There was only one way she could think of to convey her feelings without words. Hermione lifted one hand up to his blonde hair and ran her fingers through around to the back of his head. Then, she leaned slowly toward him, joining her lips to his. Draco made no movement for a few seconds, then his arms slipped around her waist and he deepened the kiss. Hermione could almost feel this energy pulsing between them.  
  
"Draco, Hermi-oh!" came Sirius's voice.  
  
Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other, quite embarrassed.  
  
"Forgive me," Sirius insisted. "I didn't mean to...interrupt."  
  
Hermione glanced over at Draco. He was running his fingers through his hair nervously.  
  
"Uh, there was something in the Daily Prophet I wanted you to hear," Sirius went on, holding the paper up to his face. "Here, listen to this. 'Harvest moon in December foretells unsuspected danger.'"  
  
"You came out here to tell us the horoscope?" Draco asked, sounding irregularly irritated.  
  
"It's not just a horoscope, Draco," Hermione insisted. "It's almost incomprehensible that a Harvest moon should show in December. There is something indeed wrong."  
  
"Do you think it has anything to do with Wormtail and that basket?" Draco queried.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.  
  
Sirius looked at his watched. "When are your parents expecting you home?"  
  
Hermione heaved a discontented sigh. "I doubt they even know I'm gone, but I best going home anyway."  
  
"Do you want me to take you?" Draco offered.  
  
"No, I'll signal for the Knight Bus, thank you," Hermione told him.  
  
"I'll show you to the door, then," Draco insisted.  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded. The two walked by Sirius and headed to the door. Draco opened it for her and Hermione walked out into the night.  
  
"I w-will see you soon, right?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked back at him and said, "I hope so."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
After Draco went back into the house, Hermione caught the Knight Bus and headed back home. When she got there, the lights were already out. She entered quietly and made her way her room. She was going to go straight to bed but a passing car illuminated a owl on her windowsill. It dropped a letter and flew off. Hermione reached down and picked up the letter. It was from Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to invite you to a formal affaire on the evening of December 24th at the Snape household. RSVP by owl as soon as is convenient. We hope you will grace us with your presence.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus P. Snape Harry J. Potter"  
  
Hermione tapped the card against her knee thoughtfully. It didn't make much sense that they would invite her to the party, considering the trifle between her and Harry. It almost seemed wrong somehow, as if a mistake or a joke. Maybe Parvati thought it would be a great hoot if Hermione showed with a fake invitation. If it were that, though, why would Parvati have also sent one to Draco, since it was quite the same circumstance where Draco's invitation was concerned. Why would Harry and Snape invite a person whom they both despise so? Hermione set the card on her nightstand, turned out her lamp and climbed under her covers. 


	16. Much Uneasiness

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks, Captain Oblivious, Kara Black, Siria, Radioactive Pixie, sazzi boo, and Halfling.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Much Uneasiness  
  
"Oh a wizard party!" squealed Candi. "Won't that be, like, the utter most!"  
  
"Most what?" Hermione asked as they sat around the kitchen table at breakfast. "Doesn't matter. I'm not going."  
  
"Did I teach my little Minie to neglect her social life," Candi said, touching her chin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Besides, it's at that fine Harry Potter's house," her father said over his morning paper.  
  
"I told you," Hermione began, "Harry and I broke up."  
  
"Well, this will give you a chance to totally get him back," Candi insisted, pouring Hermione's dad some coffee.  
  
"Don't you two get it?" Hermione demanded. "I don't WANT him back."  
  
"When a wealthy man wants your affections, it's, like, not very bright to turn him down," Candi advised.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you married dad," Hermione announced.  
  
Candi and Hermione's dad both looked quite unamused. Hermione got up from the table and went into her room. It seemed to be her favorite place now. It was the only place that felt safe, except for Draco's arms that is.  
  
There was a prissy sort of knock on her door. Without her permission, Candi walked right in. She sat down next to Hermione on her bed.  
  
"I think I, like, understand it now," Candi said sympathetically.  
  
"I really doubt that," Hermione muttered.  
  
"You don't want to go to the party because you totally don't have anything cool to wear," Candi insisted. "I wasn't going to give you this until Christmas but it's only, like, the day after tomorrow, so I'll let you open it now."  
  
Candi got up and ran out of the room. Hermione massaged her sinus' in an attempt to relieve her stress. Candi came back into the room with a box wrapped in pink paper. She set it on Hermione's lap excitedly. Hermione open the present to oblige Candi, though she wasn't sure why she should do Candi any favors. Inside the box was a gown quite a style of it's own. It was like a combination between medieval and disco. To get the full-impression of the dress, Candi insisted Hermione wear it. Hermione did and stared at her reflection in Mr. Guise. The top was rather normal, dark purple and off the shoulder with long flowing sleeves. Just beneath the bust line, the purple parted to reveal a pink min-skirt and go-go boots between the two streams of the dark purple over-dress which flowed to the floor. It would not have been Hermione's choice of outfit.  
  
"It's lovely," Hermione muttered, still staring at her reflection.  
  
"Oh! I totally knew you'd like it!" Candi squealed, throwing her arms around Hermione.  
  
A black and grey owl flew into the room, causing Candi to shriek.  
  
"I'll totally never get use to that," Candi breathed as Hermione took the note from the owl. It was from Draco. Hermione opened it instantly.  
  
"Dearest Hermione,  
  
I really don't know how to start this letter, so I'll just go right to the point. Everyone from Hogwarts was invited to Snape's party, so I'm sure it's not some conspiracy. I'm going and I was wondering if you would meet me there and we could dance or something.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco"  
  
Hermione looked from the letter to her reflection.  
  
"What's it say, Minie?" Candi asked.  
  
Hermione let out a sigh. "I'm going to the party."  
  
"I knew this dress would convince you," Candi said confidently.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
The night of the Wicked Big Party, Mr. Guise dressed Hermione's hair. The top half was pulled up in a bun with a pink ribbon matching her skirt and boots. The rest of her hair was down and loose. Even with Draco's conclusion that the party could not be a conspiracy, she still was unsure about it. The idea of going to Snape and Harry's party was simply unnerving.  
  
"Do you want us to drive you, Beautiful?" Hermione's dad asked as Hermione tried to get herself to leave the house.  
  
"No, I doubt you could get there by muggle means," Hermione told them.  
  
"Have fun, Minie," Candi insisted.  
  
Hermione took a breath and left her house. She caught the Knight bus to Snape's Surprisingly, there were other Hogwarts students on board dressed up to go to the party. This did not ease her mind. The Knight Bus reached the Snape Estate in record time. With all the sharp turns and the impossible speed, Hermione had to run to the privy first thing to check her hair. A man in a dark cloak took her invitation before letting her in. She would wonder about him, but she was too busy searching about for the privy. While the other students went to the Ballroom straightway, Hermione veered off down a hall.  
  
Voices came from ahead. Being where she was sure she wasn't supposed to be, Hermione instantly found and door and hid inside the room. She kept it cracked open so she could see who it was that had talked. She couldn't see a thing, but she heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Come on, old timer," Harry muttered, resentment under his breath. "Move along. Faster! I don't know why I have to babysit you when you're in this stage. Move it. Come on! I have people to meet."  
  
The footsteps stopped. There was a pause, then there was a muffled thump, which was either a baseball hitting into a glove or someone's shoe impacting with someone else's rear end. Dumbeldore gave a yelp.  
  
"Wha-I beg your pardon," came Dumbldore's voice.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Harry casted immediately.  
  
Dumbledore broke out into laughter.  
  
"Now Severus won't know the difference," Harry muttered. "He'll think you're just in the first stage. I better get you to the ballroom in a hurry."  
  
Hermione held her breath as Harry and a hysterical Dumbledore walked by. When they were gone, Hermione tried to make sense of what just happened, but she couldn't seem to.  
  
After letting herself breathe again, Hermione looked about the room she had hidden in. It was quite dark with the exception of several torches with eerie green flame. From the specks of green light far off, she could suppose that this was quite large room, but she could hardly see a thing but the torch flames. Hermione searched about herself for her wand, but instantly froze at the strangest sound, like something being dragged across the floor, but there were no footsteps preceding. Hermione's arms broke out in goose bumps. She glanced ahead into the darkness, peering to try and see. Nothing. Just darkness and floating green torches.  
  
The sound was getting louder and had a slimy sort of edge to it. The sound ceased suddenly, a few feet away, as it sounded. Hermione listened hard and waited. All of a sudden, two bright green eyes appeared just above the ground a yard away. Hermione gasped, spun around, pushed through the door and went off down the corridor like a bottle rocket. She was so spooked that she ran right into Draco without even seeing him.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" he asked, placing on hard on her arm and the other on her face to try to calm her.  
  
"I-I just saw..." Hermione breathed. "I saw something down there."  
  
"Were you sneaking about Snape's house?" Draco asked, amused. "How marvelous! Did you find anything?"  
  
"Just that...thing," Hermione pointed into the darkness. "It was strange with green eyes."  
  
"You mean Harry?" Draco joked.  
  
"I'm serious," Hermione insisted, smacking Draco on the arm.  
  
Being in Draco's presence was immediately calming. They were laughing in no time, and Hermione had forgotten all about the eyes she saw. Draco put an arm around her and they walked into the Ballroom together. 


	17. Making Sense of It All

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry about that, prettyprincess. Captain Oblivious, I love reading your reveiws. Siria, you're good. Jaid Ziaen, I will address that. Thanks, Katjuska.  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Making Sense of It All  
  
The Ballroom was low-lit with dark green and blood red streamers hanging from the ceiling. At the far end of the room was a stage with a live band playing. The room was packed full of couples. Hermione smiled as Draco took her in his arms and they began to dance. It was a lovely slow melody and brilliant dancer. Hermione set her head n his shoulder as they swayed to the music. The moment made all her troubles and worries disappeared.  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"Oh dear!" Hermione groaned, looking up as Harry came toward them.  
  
"So you and Malfunction are a couple now?" Harry asked, hands on hips.  
  
"What's it to you?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Harry insisted, holding his hands up as if to surrender. "I couldn't picture a more well-fit couple."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. Was this really Harry?  
  
"I wish you all the luck in the world," Harry smirked that strange sort of smirk that he use to give Hermione all the time. "Dance, kiss, and drink some pumpkin juice. I'm sure your evening will be ENCHANTING."  
  
He smirked again and walked away. Draco and Hermione looked at each other. They were thinking the exact same thing. Harry was being much too pleasant. There was something seriously wrong here.  
  
"Hermione, I think I'll look around for a bit," Draco told her. "Wait here for me."  
  
Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, then let him go. She glanced about for something to occupy her moment without Draco. She saw the refreshment table and headed in that direction. She took a treacle tart and a glass of pumpkin juice, then decided to look about by herself. If there was something going on here, four eyes could find it better than two. Hermione slowly ate her tart, walking about and looking for anything suspicious.  
  
"Minerva! Minerva!"  
  
Hermione turned her eyes to Dumbledore, thrashing about as Pettigrew tried to give him a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Drink up, Albus," Pettigrew insisted, shoving the goblet toward his mouth.  
  
"No!" Dumbledore shouted. "Minerva!"  
  
His looked right into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt her heart suddenly beating very hard. What had happened in the corridor with Harry and Dumbledore rushed through her mind, along with when Harry told Draco and Hermione so pleasently to have some pumpkin juice. She looked down at her glass of pumpkin juice and remembered what Dumbledore once said to her, "See what's going on, and don't drink the pumpkin juice." She glanced over at the table where Pettigrew was handing out the glasses. He had this malicious smirk on his face as he handed a glass to Neville. All of a sudden, everything clicked. It all made sense.  
  
"Dear me!" Hermione gasped, dropping her glass. "Neville!" she shouted, motioning him over.  
  
Neville waved at her and began to walked slowly toward her. "What's up, Hermione?"  
  
"There's something wrong with the pumpkin juice," Hermione insisted, snatching the cup out of hid hand.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Neville muttered.  
  
"Have you seen Draco?" Hermione asked, glancing about.  
  
"Last I saw him, he was snoggling you," Neville shrugged.  
  
"We have to find him before he has any pumpkin juice," Hermione said, heading off through the crowd. Neville tried to keep up, saying, "What's with the pumpkin juice?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione told him over her shoulder as she pushed through people. "There's something the matter with it."  
  
"How do you know?" Neville queried.  
  
"Dumbledore told me," Hermione insisted, spotting Draco sneaking by the wall.  
  
"You listened to that old wack?" Neville snickered.  
  
Hermione ran over to Draco and took his arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing Hermione's distress.  
  
"She's mental," Neville informed. "No wonder she started hanging with us."  
  
"Snape's done something to the pumpkin juice," Hermione told Draco.  
  
Draco just watched her, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Think about it," Hermione began, "Harry comes up to us, two people he most assuredly despises, and wishes us luck, then tells us to drink the pumpkins juice. Just now, Pettigrew was trying to force Dumbledore to drink it. In fact, Snape's always telling Dumbledore to drink some pumpkin juice, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Draco said in awe. "You reckon that's what making him loose his mind?"  
  
"Snape is a master of potions," Hermione reminded. "And don't forget about what happened with Harry's mum."  
  
"She went mad after she started dating Snape," Draco mused.  
  
"Around the same time," Hermione corrected. "What if that's why she started dating him?"  
  
"Poisoning girls to get dates, now that desperate," Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"All right," Draco began, "so Snape created a potion which makes you loose your mind. He poisoned Lily...why, just to get Harry?"  
  
"I don't know if this happened last year for you," Hermione said, "but there's a prophesy about You-Know-Who. Only one can stop him. He knew it was either Neville or Harry. Here, apparently, he decided that Neville was it. But he couldn't just kill Neville and his parents. He had to kill his entire family, which it why the Death Eaters attacked Mrs. Longbottom and your mum. They were after Neville's gran. Maybe, You-Know-Who wanted to make sure that neither Harry nor Neville could stop him. That's why he got Snape to marry Harry's mum. If Harry was raised in the dark ways, he couldn't very well destroy his own master."  
  
"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" Draco told her.  
  
"Second year, Snape must have put the diary in your bag to keep you from helping Neville and to resurrect You-Know-Who at the same time," Hermione went on. "He didn't, though, account for the fact that Neville might figure it out. And third year, he placed Pettigrew to get Neville. When McGonagal was killed, Snape realized how close he was to being Headmaster and a cover for Dumbledore's insanity. He took the opportunity to poison Dumbledore and blame it on McGonagal's death. Then, he set it up for Neville to become the fourth champion at the tournament, hoping Neville would win."  
  
"But he didn't win," Draco added. "Diggory did, and no one saw him or the cup since."  
  
"That cup was a portkey to where You-Know-Who was waiting to be resurrected," Hermione announced.  
  
"All right," Draco muttered. "And now Dumbledore's trying to poison us all...just to get rid of Neville?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't figured thus far. They had to be devising another way to resurrect Voldemort. Fourth year, Harry told that Voldemort was in a bundle that Pettigrew cared for. And his dream over the summer that had him waking in pain, was about Voldemort, Pettigrew and a snake.  
  
"Remember that bottle we found in Pettigrew's office?" Hermione asked. "We thought it was for a baby."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Couldn't it have been snake venom?" Hermione queried.  
  
"Not a normal snake," Draco shrugged. "Maybe a snake with magic properties."  
  
"Could it not sustain someone who is barely living?" Hermione posed.  
  
"You mean Voldemort?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"The basket," Draco gasped. "All this time, Wormtail had to keep Voldemort near him."  
  
"That explains my scar burning whenever Pettigrew walks by," Neville announced.  
  
"And why Dumbledore was dangling the basket over the edge of the Quidditch field," Draco said, quietly. "And why Wormtail and Snape went so mental about it."  
  
"It also explains the thing I've been seeing," Hermione told them. "It was at Hogwarts and now it's here, because they had to keep the supplier of the venom with You-Know-Who."  
  
Draco, Neville and Hermione all stared at each other.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Neville whined.  
  
"We've got to save everyone," Draco insisted.  
  
"Attention!" came Snape's voice form the stage.  
  
The music had stopped and everyone was facing toward Snape. Harry was by his side, smirking.  
  
"We have a special guest who we would like to drink a toast to," Snape sneered. "Neville Longbottom."  
  
Neville gasped.  
  
"May he get what he deserves," Snape said, raising his goblet.  
  
Neville swallowed hard.  
  
"You don't have glasses," Harry observed. "Peter, get Longbottom, Malfoy and Hermione some pumpkin juice. We must all drink to Neville's future."  
  
Pettigrew hurried over to them and handed them each a glass.  
  
"To Neville," Snape said, staring down at them.  
  
"To Neville," repeated the crowd, drinking from their goblets. 


	18. Deranged

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reveiwing, Captain Oblivious, pink-lemonade-86, Siria, Jaid Ziaen, x g r e e n - e y e s x, BluDiamond, power2carebears, and marina eyes. You all rock!  
  
A Different You by Lina Shay  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Deranged  
  
"Aren't you going to drink?" Pettigrew hissed at the three.  
  
"No thank you, Arnold," Draco said, looking up at the roof.  
  
Hermione and Neville stared at him curiously.  
  
"My what a beautiful dragon you have," Draco said.  
  
Hermione and Neville, along with Pettigrew, looked up at the roof. There was nothing there.  
  
"I think I'll name him Bruce," Draco nodded. He glanced about himself until he found a pocket, then he poured the pumpkin juice down his robes. "I'll just save that for later."  
  
Hermione was horrified. Draco hadn't drank the pumpkin juice earlier than she had found him, had he? Then Draco winked at Hermione. She was confused for a second, then understood.  
  
"Has anyone seen my...Knarl?" Hermione blurted. "I believe I just had him, but I don't know where he is now."  
  
Hermione proceeded to take off one of her boots and look inside.  
  
"Oh, no, Hermione, not you too!" Neville cried.  
  
Neville wasn't getting it, and they didn't know how to tell him.  
  
"Oh, Mr. F. A. King," Hermione addressed Neville. "I haven't seen you since the pudding fell, Mr. F-A-KING!"  
  
Neville raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You two've had enough," Pettigrew voiced. "What about you, Longbottom? Aren't you going to drink?"  
  
"I would," Neville muttered, "but...isn't it rude to drink to yourself?"  
  
Pettigrew glared at him, then walked off.  
  
"Blimey! What's wrong with you?" Neville exclaimed to Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Neville," Draco whispered. "Pretend you're crazy and no one will question you."  
  
"Oh, so that's what you were doing?" Neville said, smacking himself on the forehead.  
  
Neville, Hermione and Draco had to pretend they were crazy for a half hour before the whole room showed symptoms. Parvati Patil was racing about screaming that she was one with the world, while Ron Weasley decided that clothes restricted pure thought and stripped down to his birthday suit. The whole room was chaos.  
  
"How much longer must we do this?" Hermione asked Draco, who was drawing on the wall with pastries.  
  
"I don't know," Draco told her.  
  
Another half hour passed, and people began slowing down. Hermione, at first, figured that the craziness just got them tired. Then Draco observed that they started to act how Lily did after the wedding. It was true. People were just staring, dazed. Draco, Hermione and Neville played along. When the last person settled down, Snape pulled a rope and the curtain behind the stage raised. There was a pot of some potion, bubbling and sparking. Pettigrew ran up onto the stage with the basket.  
  
"No! No!" yelled Dumbledore, waving his arms and running up to the stage.  
  
"Pettigrew!" Snape yelled.  
  
Pettigrew and Harry tried to hold Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought I told you to make sure he drank his potion!" Snape shouted. "It's wearing off again."  
  
"He drank it," Pettigrew insisted. "He must be getting an immunity, you gave him so much."  
  
"Fine, just stick him somewhere so we can go on with the ceremony," Snape ordered.  
  
Harry and Pettigrew dragged Dumbledore off out of the Ballroom. Snape stood impatiently. Hermione bit her lip. What could they do?  
  
"This can't happen," Neville muttered to himself. "It can't. I won't let it."  
  
With that, Neville broke into a run and headed out of the ballroom. Hermione went to yell after him, but Draco grabbed her about the mouth, whispering that she would reveal herself. Hermione just couldn't believe Neville would just run away like that. With Pettigrew and Harry handling Dumbledore, there was no one save Snape to chase him. Cursing loudly, Snape pushed through the crowd of zombified students and ran after Neville. Neville might have been a coward, but he did get rid of Snape for them.  
  
"We have to wake everyone!" Draco insisted.  
  
"How do you suppose we do a thing like that?" Hermione grumbled, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Try something, ANYTHING!" Draco exclaimed, snapping in front of Susan Bone's face. It wasn't doing any good. Hermione ran over to Ron Weasley, now nude, giggled a bit to himself about his appearance, then cast a waking spell on him. He stumbled a bit, but continued staring ahead in a glazed manner.  
  
"It didn't change anything," Hermione sighed in frustration.  
  
"It's like they're impossible to handle in this stage," Draco threw up his arms as if to give up.  
  
"This stage?" Hermione repeated, remembering Harry and Dumbldore in the corridor.  
  
Hermione walked around to Ron's rear side, then kicked him right in his bare bum. Ron yelled.  
  
"What on earth has vexed you so bad?" Ron shot at her, rubbing his bum. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself. "Dear me, I don't have anything at all on!"  
  
"What did you do?" Draco asked, running over to her.  
  
"I kicked his butt," Hermione shrugged.  
  
Draco smiled at her while Ron tried to cover himself. 


	19. Terrified

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I know, I know. It's been about forever since I put up a chapter. College life is not easy. The story is nearly done, though. So you won't have long to wait. This time, the answers to questions, responces to reveiws, and thanks will be at the end of the chapter.

A Different You by Lina Shay

Chapter Nineteen: Terrified

After kicking lots of behinds, and doing some explaining, Draco came up with a plan. Most of the details were cut short, since Pettigrew, Harry and Snape suddenly burst into the room. All resumed braindead positions.

"Where could that stupid git have gone?" Harry asked.

"The potion should have worked," Snape muttered.

"Maybe it was the new fast-paced formula," Harry guessed. "I mean, with it going through the stages so fast, it might be weaker, and that was why Dumbledore was able to withstand it so."

"No," Snape shook his head. "He had residual from the last batch, so it should have worked twice as well."

"Last batch?" Harry repeated quietly to himself.

"Yes, he was still under the potion's affect when you brought him in, wasn't he?" Snape asked of Harry.

"Yeah, of course," Harry blurted, looking quite fearful.

"I just don't understand it," Snape grumbled, walking up to the stage.

"Don't we need Longbottom to continue the ceremony?" Pettigrew asked.

Snape glared down at Pettigrew. "You were supposed to make sure that everyone had taken some of the potion."

"They did, I'm sure," Pettigrew muttered.

"How come Neville was able to just walk out of here?" Snape demanded.

"You tell us," Harry said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't be impertinent, child!" Snape shouted.

"I'm not a kid, Severus!" Harry yelled back.

"Why you-" Snape grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and stuck his hooked nose right in Harry's face. "You ungrateful boy! I raised you after your mother died!"

When Harry conceded the argument, it made Hermione mad. She was mad at Snape for tricking Harry and mad at Harry for believing. She wanted to just shout to all that it was Snape who had killed Lily. She glanced at Draco and saw that he felt the same way. Both knew that they couldn't do anything. It would spoil the plan.

Snape tapped the ends of his long fingers against his chin thoughtfully.

"We have to fix this mess," Snape muttered. "Pettigrew, search every inch of this manor. All the empty rooms, the attic, and the secret passages. Harry, get on your broom and search the grounds. We need to find that boy. I will resume the ceremony and hopefully one of you would have been successful by the time I need him. Now go."

Harry and Pettigrew rushed out of the ballroom instantly. Snape strutted up to the stage where the sparking cauldron sat. He stood very still, staring at the floor. Hermione's heart was beating so hard, she was sure he would hear. But Snape kept staring at the ground, motionless. Then his fingers tightened into fists. He spun around and scanned the crowd of pretending zombies. If one person let on any kind of emotion, all would be lost. Hermione felt herself quaking and breathing erratically, hoping it didn't show on her face.

"All right," Snape began coldly. "I'm a rational wizard, so I'll make you a deal. If you, whichever disgusting wretch you are, tell where you hid that basket, I promise to let you live...you will get great benefits for being on the side of the great lord."

Hermione had to keep repeating to herself that no one would betray them. No one at Hogwarts was that evil, were they? In the corner of her eye, she saw Ron, now dressed in all his clothes that he could find, move slightly. He wouldn't, Hermione told herself. He couldn't. He was a Slytherin and in this universe and Harry's best friend. Ron reached one had up. Hermione couldn't let him do it.

"RONALD, NO!"

Several people around her grimaced and groaned. Now she had done it. Hermione ridiculed herself worse than any one of them could have.

"Miss Granger," Snape began, striding over to her faster than she thought he could have. "Have you got something to say?"

"I would rather die than tell you anything," Hermione spat at him.

"Good idea," Snape sneered, grabbing her by her hair.

He pulled her up to the stage, Hermione yelping and trying to keep up. Instantly, Snape pulled a dagger from his robes and pressed it gently against her throat.

"Anyone else out there?" Snape asked, shooting a glance at Ron, and another at the people who had groaned around where Hermione was. "Anyone care whether she lives or dies."

Hermione was trying her hardest to keep back to urge to cry, but she wasn't succeeding very well. Everytime she shook from a sob, her throat pressed harder against the dagger. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No one, then she dies," Snape announced, tightening his grip around the dagger in preparation for slitting her throat.

"NO, PLEASE STOP!" Draco cried.

"You have something to stay, Malfoy?" Snape asked. "You object to my spilling her blood across the floor."

"Yes, terribly," Draco insisted.

"Then tell me where the basket is," Snape ordered.

"Don't do it, Draco!" Hermione screamed. "I'm not worth it!"

Draco bit his lip nervously. He was thinking really hard. Finally, he said, "I can't tell you. But I can't let you hurt Hermione either."

"Tough decision," Snape grumbled. "Better make it fast."

Draco couldn't possibly tell Snape where the basket was. He was incapable of that kind of treachery. But if that was so, then these were Hermione's last moments. She thought about her life back in her world, with Harry and Ron. Her dear friends. She would never get to say goodbye to them. Then she thought about the last few day with Draco.

"Draco!" Hermione called.

He glanced up from his debate.

"Before I died, I wanted you to know...I love you," Hermione sobbed.

Draco stared sorrowfully up at her. "I love you too."

Hermione blinked away some tears.

"I would die for you, Hermione, but everyone else..." Draco trailed off.

"I know," Hermione sniffled. "I'm glad the last thing I'll see is you."

"I'm sorry," Draco muttered, placing a hand on his forehead like he had a headache.

"Enough with the mush!" Snape exclaimed, fed up. "Does she die or doesn't she?"

Draco looked up at Snape, saying, "I suppose you wouldn't considered an exchange. Me for her."

"Not on your life," Snape scoffed.

"Then, I have to say she-" Draco was interrupted by the door to the ballroom bursting open.

Everyone looked around at the tall figure of the old headmaster, Neville standing right beside him, not an ounce of fear in his countenance.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore casted, his wand pointed at Snape.

The blast knocked both Hermione and Snape off their feet, and the knife flew into the air. Hermione rolled onto her hands and knees and scurried away from Snape before he could get up. She climbed off the stage, taking in long, deep breathes and feeling her neck. Draco ran to her instantly and embraced her. She held to Draco tightly.

"You ridiculous old fool!" Snape shouted, getting to his feet, his wand outstretched. "You can't defeat me."

"Wadrestainus!" Dumbledore casted.

Snape slid back against the wall behind the stage and couldn't move.

"I believe you've forgotten over the years, Severus," Dumbledore began, walking across the room. "I am more powerful than you are."

Snape gritted his teeth, the only movement he was capable of.

A/N: Thanks, CoupeLaFromage, BluDiamond, Captain Oblivious, Masau, Siria, MULTI NoVa, x g r e e n - e y e s x, sweetytweety013, and SpecialEddy11. I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter.

SpecialEddy: email me at and I will get back to you on that. 


	20. A New Perspective

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: Wow, almost everyone had a little cheer for Dumbeldore. Thanks, Siria, Jaid Ziaen, Katjuska, and Captain Oblivious. We all love Dumbledore. x g r e e n - e y e s x and FiReFaIrY14, thanks for the enthusiasm. MuShU gIrL, I like them too, that's why I try to write them when I can. Padfoot04, yes you showed up this time. Thank you all. You guys are what really keep me going in these fanfictions.

A Different You by Lina Shay

Chapter Twenty: The Perspective

Aurors and Dementors were called. Snape and Pettigrew were hauled off to Azkaban. All the student were checked out by a magical physician, then gradually sent home. Hermione, Neville and Draco stayed with Dumbledore and explained what all happened to Arthur Weasley, the Head of the Department of Magical Mayhem.

"Then Professor Snape grabbed Hermione and held a knife to her throat," Draco told him. "He said he would kill her if I didn't give him the basket."

"Where is this basket?" Weasley asked.

Draco ran over to the punch table and pulled the basket out from under it. He carried it over to Arthur and handed it to him. Neville's hand shot to his scar and he grimaced. Arthur opened the top of the basket, glanced inside, screwed-up his face, then closed it.

"We'll have to use a special banishing spell to get rid of this," Arthur said, handing it to the nearest auror. "What happened after Snape threatened you with Miss Granger's life?"

"That was where I came in," Dumbledore announced. "You see, once Snape had given up on chasing him, Neville came and released me from where I had been imprisoned. Neville," Dumbledore put a hand on Neville's back proudly, "took on Peter himself while I was still partially recovering. He did a masterful job and gave me Peter's wand."

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "You aren't a coward after all!"

Neville blushed.

Dumbledore touched Hermione's arm and motioned her to follow him while Draco and Neville continued to relate the story to Weasley. Dumbledore led her down a corridor, then stopped. He turned to her.

"You don't belong here, Hermione," Dumbledore told her.

"Yes, I know," she muttered.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked her.

Hermione bit her lip, staring up at him. "I don't know. There's a million reasons for me to go back. Harry and Ron, my mum, McGonagal. I miss everything there so much. But there is a reason to stay."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore guessed.

Hermione nodded.

"I have a feeling that everything is going to be just fine," Dumbledore assured her.

"You want me to go back?" Hermione asked, lowering her head.

"I think you should," Dumbledore remarked. "No one will even know you had gone or anything had happened in your world."

"What about this world?"

"I can't erase the things you've done for us here," he said, pulling out his wand. "Ostium."

Hermione was engorged by light. She felt weightless for just a moment, then hit the floor with a thud. There was purple smoke everywhere.

"Fescura!" Snape's voice casted, causing the smoke to disappeared.

There was this pert laughter just behind where she lay. It was Malfoy, hair slicked back and a face twisted into someone she hardly knew.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry said in unison, both running up and holding out a hand to her.

She took both their hands and got to her feet.

"You've got that bloody potion all over you," Ron pointed out. "I hope it doesn't do something horrible like turn you into a newt."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Neville said.

"It was my fault," Hermione muttered, then she remembered back. It wasn't her fault at all. Malfoy had tripped her. She glared at the git. He just laughed in response and whispered something about mudblood and clumsy. To think, that horrible little ferret could have been kind if only...never mind. Hermione put it into her head never to think of that place again. It was a mistake. She couldn't go back, so what was the use of dwelling on it? How could she even know if it had happened at all?

"Miss Granger, Potter, and Weasley, would you kindly get back to your seats," Snape ordered, folding his arms. "You have five minutes to finish your potions."

Hermione, Harry and Ron went back to their seat.

"Bloody pratt," Ron said under his breath.

"You aren't hurt at all, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.

No," she told him. "I'm fine."

"I sometimes wish that Snape would be nice to us," Harry muttered, brushing the hair off his forehead and revealing his scar.

"Don't wish that. You don't know what the consequences will be," Hermione smiled in spite of herself, staring at his scar. "You know, it really looks good on you, Harry."

"What does?" Harry asked, looking over his robes curiously.

"You're scar," She told him.

"I think you hit your head, Hermione," Ron insisted.

"No, Ron," Hermione began, "I just gained a new perspective."

Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion.

A/N: Don't worry. That's not the end. And the chapter title is really stupid. I'm not very good with chapter titles.

A/N2: I want to take this reveiw to ask any questions that haven't been answered yet, and I will do my best to answer them in the last chapter or after the last chapter if I can't fit it in somewhere. 


	21. Contented Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: So sorry that it took me about forever. I think I said it wouldn't take that long. So sorry. Finals are coming up and I'm really stressed out. Besides that, I got the flu. So please forgive me. 

A/N2: Thank you for reveiwing, x g r e e n - e y e s x, BluDiamond, Cecikun, Halfling, Hilary, Siria, and starburst buddies. This is my last chapter, so anyone else who reads this, I really appreciate the support.

Cecikun: I will address your questions now. Malfoy did not have a crush on Cho. In fact, no one has a crush on Cho. She spends all her time reading in a corner of the library and staring big-eyed at Ron whenever he comes into veiw. I imagine Vernon and Petunia are just as horrible as ever, but they know nothing about nothing because they never got Harry. About the Weasleys, Fred and George are probably the same as the other world. You can't change them with a load of galleons. I guess I didn't explain it very well. I should have put more in about it. See, when Arthur Weasley helped save everyone during the Death Eater attack where Draco's parents were killed, Arthur got a new job and a big, fat raise. Ron and Ginny grew up being super rich, so they turned rather stuck-up. The older ones didn't change much because they weren't as young as Ron when they got the money. They still remember how things used to be. Make sense? 

A Different You by Lina Shay

Chapter Twenty-One: Contented Ever After

Draco noticed that Hermione and Dumbledore had disappeared. Concerned, Draco went in search of them, more for Hermione's sake than for Dumbledore's. He heard voices, one of which had to be Hermione's. Draco headed down that corridor just as a brilliant light blinded him momentarily. The brightness took shape of Hermione, with Dumbledore beside her. Draco walked up to them.

"Hermione, where had you gone?" Draco asked. "And what just happened? What was that light?"

Hermione looked at him with eyes that he did not know. They weren't the lively, brilliant eyes he of the girl he loved. They were empty eyes, that of someone who was dead.

"Are you talking to me?" Hermione asked. "Please, don't say you're talking to me."

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked in concern. "You're acting...different."

She laughed.

"I have better things to do than stand here with a nutter and a filthy Gryffindor," Hermione scoffed, walking off passed Draco. "I have a life."

"But, Hermione-" Draco began. "What...What about what we...What about us?"

She screwed up her face. "Ee, Gag me!"

She turned away and continued down the corridor.

Draco wasn't sure why Hermione acted the way she did. It might have been the stress of the day or maybe he had done something to upset her. Draco kept hoping it was only that. When school started again, it was back to the same old thing. Not the same old as in Draco, Neville and Hermione talking and laughing. Same old as in Hermione and Ron thinking they were the most beautiful creatures on earth. With Harry being confined to the Reformatory for Young Death Eaters, all there was with Ron and Hermione was self-complimenting and mirrors. She was the Hermione from before. Why she reverted back, Draco couldn't even guess. He thought she really cared for him. But it couldn't have all been just fooling or Hermione wouldn't have helped him figure out the mystery. It was all very confusing. 

Draco walked down the halls contemplating this when he bumped into Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Dumble-er- Headmaster," Draco sputtered. "Sorry. It's going to take some getting use to."

"I completely understand, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I believe you were deep in thought about something."

"Headmaster, I don't really understand what all happened over Christmas," Draco told him. "I mean, everything I had known changed. You were crazy, and now you're headmaster again. Snape was Headmaster, and now he's in Azkaban. Hermione was so smart and kind, now she's... a Slytherin again. I honestly don't understand any of this."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore began cheerfully, "it's all very easy to explain. Snape had me under a spell, which without you and your friends, I would still be under. In fact, without what you three figured out, I believe the entire wizarding world would be under rule of Lord Voldemort. And where Hermione is concerned, I believe your heart knows the answer."

"I don't know anything of the kind," Draco muttered. "The only thing I can think of is that the Hermione I've known the last couple weeks is not the Hermione I've known since first year. But what sense does that make?"

"Perfect sense," Dumbledore chuckled. "She wasn't the same Hermione. The Hermione you love doesn't belong in this reality."

"What do you mean?"

"She was a visitor from another world, Draco." 

"Like an alien?"

"No, no," Dumbledore laughed. "She's was from another reality, one in which Hermione Granger's mother had never died. She was raised to be smart and kind, instead of always being treated like she was nothing but a lovely figure."

"But how did this happen?" Draco demanded. 

"Maybe, my dear Mr. Malfoy," Dumbeldore began, "just maybe, we needed her."

"Yes, we did," Draco muttered. "And now she's gone back?"

Dumbeldore nodded, saying, "She's where she belongs, with her mother, her Hogwarts, her Harry and her Draco Malfoy."

"I wonder what he's like," Draco thought aloud. "Is her Draco anything like me?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore shrugged. "No one can know unless they went there."

Draco lowered his head. "Headmaster, Neville can carry on without me, don't you think?"

"He has proven himself," Dumbeldore said with a smile.

Draco looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. He knew that Dumbledore understood. 

"I will inform Remus and Sirius of your affection and regrets," Dumbledore told him.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Hermione sat up late in the library studying for her History of Magic exam. She knew the information in-side-out, but with all that was pressing on her mind, she thought it best to refresh herself. It was no use. Every time she went to read something about Draven the Brave, she started thinking about Draco. It was nice to sit there and think of him, but the reality that all she had left of him was a cruel knave who looked just like him sunk in. 

"Hey, mudblood!" called Malfoy from across the room.

She looked. Malfoy feigned stumbling into a bookshelf. Crabbe and Goyle might have thought it hilarious, but Hermione just thought him more an idiot than ever. There was the queerest loud bang, and then Malfoy fell to the ground. Probably thunder and Malfoy was just being a baby as usual. Hermione laughed to herself and went back to her reading. After about two paragraphs, a hand briefly touched Hermione's shoulder. She looked up instantly. Now Malfoy had come all the way across the library to torment her.

"Honestly, when will you grow up, Malfoy?" Hermione scoffed. "I have work to do. Won't you go harass someone else?"

"Call me Draco."

Hermione gasped. Suddenly, it hit her that Malfoy had put his hand on her shoulder. Malfoy would never touch her unless... She looked up at him. He smiled shyly down on her, his blue eyes so bright and gorgeous.

"Draco- it isn't- could it-" Hermione sputtered.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, jumping up from her chair and throwing her arms around him. "Oh, Draco! I thought I would never see you again."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the most awestruck looks on the faces of Goyle and Crabbe. They were positively stupefied. Hermione chuckled. Draco looked around at them. 

"Hey, aren't those the guys who failed out of all their classes first year and were never heard from again?" Draco asked.

"Those are your two best friends," Hermione whispered.

"Really?" Draco began. "Why do they look like they've been hit on the head with a club?"

"Probably because the Malfoy here is majorly prejudiced against muggle borns," Hermione informed.

"Oh," Draco said, as if he finally knew the answer to some lingering questions. "Let's give them something that will really blow their minds."

Hermione smiled up at Draco. He threw her over his arm into a dip. She laughed, holding on to him as if she were afraid she would fall but she knew he would never drop her. Draco's wonderful blues eyes stayed locked on hers as he leaned in and kissed her warmly on the lips. Hermione thought of Goyle and Crabbe's faces and started giggling. Draco pulled away slightly and looked in her eyes.

"I kiss you and you giggle?" Draco asked.

Hermione just laughed. "I love you." 

Draco kissed her again and this time she didn't giggle. She did wonder how everyone in the school would react to the news that she was dating Malfoy. Harry and Ron would freak. They would get used to it, though. Especially when they found out that Draco was so likeable when you got to know him. Hermione had never been so happy. She had everything she ever wanted. She was truly content.

The End

A/N: So that's the end. I told you I would finish it. This would ignite an interesting sequel, but I'm really not much for sequels. If anyone else wanted to write a sequel to this, they have my full permission. Thanks all you people for reviewing. I hope you look up my other fanfictions. Love ya all. 


End file.
